Such a Pity
by Hpfan4life1313
Summary: At the age of 17 Remus Lupin has lost both his parents and his younger sister and is forced to live with his only living relatives, but his misfortune doesn’t end there. RLSB, AU. I suck at summaries! Please R&R. Rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Except a few books and a lovely pair of toe socks.

**A/N**: Alright people this is my first RL/SB fic and this is also my first AU, so please be nice. OK the idea popped into my head while I was reading an article in a science magazine during science class (of course). I'm not saying what it was about cuz then it would ruin the plot! Starts off in Remus's point of view.

**Warnings**: Ok this is Slash, not only that but there's a slight age difference between Remus and Sirius (around 4 years). Also in the beginning Remus is in fact a minor but this is not really important right now, it will later in the story though. So, if any of these things offend you in anyway what so ever leave and never return for I have zero tolerance for flames. Constructive criticism is one thing flaming is another.

oooooOOOooooo

The newspaper called it a 'freak accident', but I found it to be anything but freaky. In a moment I had lost everything, my family, my home, my friends, life as I had known it. What was so 'freaky' about it? I loved them all so very much, my mother, my father and Angelina. They were everything to me…but now they're gone and all I have left are memories, memories that I keep playing over and over in my head as the men in black suits drive me to my destination, my new 'home'.

My dad was an only child and my mother had only one sister. That's where I'm going now, to live with my aunt and uncle. From what I've heard they don't have any children. My mother never talked of her sister…I don't know why…I guess they weren't close or they had a fight of some sort. Doesn't really matter, until I turn of age I have no choice but to stay with them.

We begin to slow down and I stare out of the back seat window and notice that we're starting to enter a rather grungy looking neighborhood. The streets are dirty and littered with trash; children roam the sidewalks bear foot with dirty clothes and faces. Old men with no shirts on sit on dead lawns drinking beer while they talk. The houses look unkempt; the paint is chipping and the window shutter need to be replaced. I frown as I gaze upon this depressing looking neighborhood. I hope this isn't where my aunt and uncle live. But of course hopeful thinking never got me anything.

We pull up to a decent looking house. One of the men opens the door for me while the other gets the luggage out of the trunk. He hands me my bags and they both offer me a small smile, which I return, before they make their way toward the door. One of them knocks three times and steps back. As we wait for an answer the second man puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I relax but only a bit.

Finally the door opens and I get my first glance at my aunt, she is rather thin and looks to be in her late thirties maybe early forties her hair is tied back in a loose ponytail and she has on a grease smudged blue apron. Her smile isn't what you would call warm; it seems kind of forced like she doesn't use it very often. Seconds later a plump man, presumably my uncle, stood beside my aunt, he defiantly looks about mid-forties and already had gray hairs sprouting everywhere about his bolding head but unlike my aunt he wasn't smiling, he just looked at us with unblinking eyes.

The two men that stood beside me smiled and one of them extends his hand. My aunt and uncle shake his hand and do the same when the second man took his hand off my shoulder to shake their hands.

"Mister and Misses Hanson, this is your nephew Mr. Remus Lupin. He has been left in your custody. You are now his official guardians as you have gone to court and signed the necessary papers. If you have any questions at all feel free to call us," at this he hands my uncle a card. The man that had put his hand on my shoulder now slowly pushes me toward my new guardians and both men step back. My aunt then puts her bony hand on my shoulder and smiles that not so warm smile at me.

"Oh, yes we'll take care of him as if he were our own. We never could have children so this is like a dream come true!" to my utter horror as she spoke I caught sight of her teeth and with all of my might I refrain from gasping. They were black and rotten looking, she had a few missing teeth which gave her a weird lisp.

I turned to face the two men in black suits and they too look a little startled at my aunts' bad teeth, but neither says anything.

"Then if there aren't any questions we'll be leaving now," and with a nod and a warm smile toward me they turn get into the car in which they had brought me and drive off. Once they were out of sight my aunt drops her hand from my shoulder and makes to go inside and I timidly follow.

Inside the house it smells of smoke and sour milk. The furniture is old, stained and torn in places. It looks like someone has punched a hole in the old television set that lies on the dirty floor. The yellow paint on the walls is peeling and there is a huge black burn on the ceiling of the small living room.

"Alright boy let me show you where you'll be sleeping," I jump at the sudden voice behind me and turn to see my uncle standing behind me starring at me…just starring. I nod and he walks out of the room, I follow after him. He goes down a small hallway passing a door on the way and stops in front of another one. He opens it and steps inside; I follow still carrying my one suitcase. The room isn't terribly well off, there is a few holes in the walls and the only thing inside is a stained mattress on the floor.

I turn to my uncle and speak for the first time.

"Thank you very much. You don't know how grateful I am that you were kind enough to accept me into your home," He stares at me and frowns.

"Alright boy now that I've shown you your room I got a few rules to lay down," his teeth aren't as bad as my aunts' but were getting there, not only that but his breath smelled awful. I bite my tongue. "First, you are not to go inside the room we just passed. Second, you are not to go anywhere near the shack in the back yard. Third, you don't bug me and I won't bug you. You got it boy?" I nod. By the looks of it my uncle isn't the type to be questioned and even if I'm wrong I'm not willing to take the risk. He leaves the room and I'm left here standing alone.

I put my suitcase down next to the mattress and take out a framed photograph. It's a picture of all of us, my family and I, we looked so happy just caught in that one moment. I feel my eyes water and fight to control my emotions. I hear the door open behind me and I quickly dry my eyes. My aunt walks in holding a blanket and bedcover. I stand up and take them from her.

"Thank you," I whisper to her and she nods to me and leaves again. I start to make my bed. Once done I lay down again picking up my photograph and hold it close to my chest. It had only been a week…one week that's it and now I'm in a different city, different house and different bed, holding the picture of my family instead of the people themselves. We were all so close. We did everything together. How could this 'freak accident' have happened? I feel a tear trail down my cheek and don't move to wipe it away; I just lay here starring at the ceiling replaying memories of them…

**A/N**: I know it's really sad right now and also very short. But I promise Remus will be okay and the chapters will get longer. I noticed while I was writing this that it sounds a little like Harry's life and my best friend even said I should do it on him…but I like this pairing so much more! Ok hopefully Sirius will make his appearance either next chapter or the third, well that is if I decide to write a second or third chapter…that all depends on how many reviews I get…/wink wink/ I mean don't you wanna find out why Remus isn't allowed in that one room and the shack!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm back! And I'd like to thank all of you lovely people who reviewed! I adore you all! And because I adore you all so very much this chapter is extra super long! Ok right the chapter starts out in Remus's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own em… wish I did though /sigh/

oooooOOOooooo

Summer days aren't the most pleasant to spend here in my room…alone. There isn't much I can do around the house and I hardly ever see my aunt and uncle. They're always locked up in the room I'm not allowed to go in. Or rushing to the shack in the backyard to get something, I never see what it is; it's always wrapped in a bag or hidden in their pockets. I find myself wondering what's in the two rooms.

I might not see my new guardians often but when I do weird people show up at the house. Only staying long enough for my aunt or uncle to rush into the 'room' to get something and give whatever it is to them, the people paying them in exchange. As odd as this all might seem I've noticed something else…there are no teens in the neighborhood. None at all, it's as if the children I see playing on the streets never grow up. That's why I'm all alone during the summer. Who am I to associate with?

One day after my aunt had finished attending a 'guest' I asked her why there aren't any teenagers.

"Once they turn 16 and can drive," she snorts "they drop out of school and leave home. Say they want to be independent! Ha, they always come back though…they come back worse then when they left! Come back with nothing but the clothes on their backs, don't even have the car they left in," she laughs. "Bunch of ungrateful punks…all of them!" she leaves the kitchen and I'm left regretting ever asking the question in the first place.

Why would **all **of them just leave? All teenagers yearn for a sense of freedom. But what could be so bad that they would dropout of high school and leave home? It doesn't make any sense. But then again this neighborhood wouldn't be the ideal place to grow up in.

oooooOOOooooo

A week after I had my little conversation with my aunt I find myself in the living room with her.

"Alright Remus I'm going to go run a few errands," she pauses and fixes me with a stern look. "If anyone shows up asking for me or your uncle tell them to come by later when we're home. Be a good boy and clean up a bit," I nod and she gives me her not so warm smile that I've come to dislike. "I'll be back in about three hours," she turns way from me and leaves the house locking the door on the way out. I sigh.

It's the first time I've been alone in the house, my uncle won't be back till late tonight…I'm alone. I find myself moving toward the 'room', closer and closer until my hand is on the door knob. I stop.

_I'm not suppose to go in there! _

But my conscience can go screw itself. I slowly, as if savoring the feeling the moment, turn the door knob. For over a month I've been living here oblivious to what's in the room and I'm not sure when I'll get another opportunity. Then the doors opens and I stand in shock at what I see.

(A/n: It would be really mean if I just left it there, wouldn't it?)

There are huge glass bottles filled with substances I don't know everywhere. Car batteries, drain cleaner bottles, medication of all sorts scattered around the tiny room. I see a small box with needles next to the door. There are black burn marks on the walls and ceiling. A familiar smell is in the air but I can't quite place where and when I've smelled it before. On a table in the far right corner I see a bunch of little packages. I move closer and see that there are chunks of white rocks…then it hits me. White rocks my ass!

**Ice! Crystal Meth! **Whatever the fuck you want to call it! Right there on the damn table! Upon closer inspection I see that the bags are filled with it as well. My breath quickens and I feel sick just standing in the room. It isn't the first time I'd been exposed to methamphetamine. Back in my old school I had been offered meth by a few guys, they said it was a great high. I refused. It wasn't in this crystal form though; it was a very fine white powder like that in the tiny bags.

_Oh god, oh god, oh my god! I need to get the fuck out of here! _

I turn to leave the room but stop in my tracks when I see a black pot bubbling, smoke rising from it, in the other corner of the room, hidden behind a huge crate.

_Oh Shit…_

I realize that this isn't just the storage room for the meth…but it's the 'lab'. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest and it's becoming harder and harder to think properly. I start to move again, careful not to touch or bump into anything. Finally I get to the door and open it slowly sticking my head out to make sure my aunt hadn't come home for some reason. After that I'm out of the 'room' and on my bed so fast you'd thing it was magic.

I turn to look at the picture of my family. This whole thing explains a lot…I'm sure that the shack in the back is used for the exact same thing as the 'room'. A shiver runs down my spine. I'm extremely confused on what I should do. I've always done the right thing…but I just can't bring myself to report this…after all I only have to live here for 7 more weeks. Once I turn 18 I'm getting my own place, faraway from here.

Thirty minutes later I get up remembering that I said I would clean the house, but stop when I feel my head spin. I steady myself on the wall for a minute and then I start to walk again. About and hour after I start cleaning there's a knock at the door and I rush to go answer it.

On the other side of the front door is a blonde woman in her early twenties dressed very provocatively in a red mini skirt and black tube top. Her mascara is running and her red lipstick is smeared, her hands fidget with the chain around her neck. I find myself feeling sorry for her when I remember I've seen her before, one of my uncles 'guests'.

"Is Sa-Sally or Nick ho-home?" she stutters while licking her lips nervously.

"No sorry. My aunt and uncle won't be home till later today," I make to close the door but she stops me.

"Please" she starts but I cut her off. I already know what she's going to say.

"I'm sorry they're not home right now. Come by later," I say firmly, but she's not having any of that. I see the look on her face turn from pleading to angry in a split second and before I know it she's got a hold of my wrist.

"**I need it now!**"

"I don't know what you're talking about," her grip tightens

"Don't play dumb! You've lived here long enough. You _know! _I want it now!" she starts to tremble but her grip on me doesn't loosen. Ok I've got a desperate junkie threatening me on the front porch…lovely.

"I've told you already, my aunt and uncle aren't home you need to come by later," her nails dig into my flesh and I snap. Instantly I've got both her hands behind her back and I've pushed her against the wall. She yelps.

"Let go of me!" she struggles to get free.

"Don't think so. Not until you promise to leave and come back later when my aunt and uncle are home," I tighten my hold a little.

"Ouch! Alright, alright! Just let me go," I hear a sob escape her and I slowly release her. She turns to me and I see the pain in her eyes. Before I can't register what happened she's on her knees crying. I'm dumbstruck, torn between comforting her or going inside and locking the door behind me. The woman looks up at me, mascara running done her cheeks and hair falling in her face.

"You have no idea…" her voice is hoarse and so small. I'm not really sure how to feel so I just stare back at her in pity. "You have no idea how it feels…to need something so desperately that you're willing to kill for it…"

_Crap _

Without thinking I open the door behind me and fling myself inside. Locking the door I can hear the woman swearing outside. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and go back to cleaning trying with all of my might to ignore the woman on my front porch. Soon I don't hear anything and cautiously check to see if she's gone. Nope, no one.

I lie down on the sofa and don't move until I hear the front door open. I look up to see my aunt at the door with grocery bags in her arms. I get up and take them from her moving to the kitchen with them.

"Such a good boy," she comments "You even cleaned like I asked you to!" she pats my head and starts unpacking the groceries. I stay and help for a while. I then move to the living room again and pick up a book that I'd started reading earlier that week. My aunt goes into the 'room' and a feel bile rise in my throat. She returns minutes later and sits in the couch next to mine.

"So did anyone come to the house looking for us?" how'd I know this was coming?

"Um…" I hesitate at first but soon make up my mind. "Yeah a young woman, didn't get her name, she was asking for you and my uncle," my aunt looks at me suspiciously. "I told her you weren't home," I turn back to by book.

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing, she just left,"

_Liar _

"Really?"

"Yeah she just left,"

_Liar _

"So you just cleaned the house and read all day?"

"Yup,"

_Not true! _

She looks at me trying to determine whether I'm hiding something from her or not. Seemly satisfied she leaves to the 'room' again and I sigh. I try to go back to reading my book but find that I can't concentrate. Two hours later my uncle arrives looking grumpy and tired so I leave the room. By then dinner's ready but I tell my aunt I'm not hungry and go to my room instead.

I try to go to sleep, but all is in vain. I can't sleep with so many thoughts in my head. So I lay here waiting…for what? I have no clue. An answer maybe, a clue as to what to do next but none comes. Instead at 3:30am a restless sleep comes.

oooooOOOooooo

A knock at the door distracts me from my book and I look up to see a man in a black coat walk in. My uncle greets him like an old friend and offers him something to drink. He nods his head and my uncle goes to the kitchen to get them some beers. The man moves to sit down in doing so he spots me lying on the couch, book in my hands. Our eyes meet and I shiver unpleasantly. My uncle walks in breaking our eye contact and I return to my book.

"So Joe how's it been?" my uncle asks while he pops open his beer can taking a drink from it.

"Fine thank you," Their conversation continues like this for a few minutes, I zone them out concentrating only on my book until something Joe says catches my attention.

"So who's the boy Nick?" I pretend that I hadn't heard anything.

"My nephew, Remus," wow, I didn't know he knew my name. I feel Joe's gaze on me and stiffen.

"How about we move on it to another room, so we can discuss business?" I hear both men leave the room moving to the kitchen. Minutes later I see, out of the corner of my eye, my uncle go to the 'room' closely followed by Joe. By uncle enters and Joe waits outside the 'room' patiently. I feel his gaze on me again and I shift uncomfortably. My uncle comes out of the room carrying two apple size brown packages. They go back to the kitchen.

Why hasn't he left yet! No one has ever stayed this long before… My thoughts are interrupted by a loud and sharp "NO!" coming from the kitchen. Startled I look up in time to see my aunt, uncle and Joe walk out of the kitchen into the living room. Joe stops and looks me again licking his lips. Something about the way he looks at me makes me want run and hide in the nearest corner.

"I'm willing to double my offer," he says after a while. My aunt pales considerably.

"No…" she says and my uncle looks at her in disbelief.

"Sally, don't be hasty!" he exclaims. My aunt looks from me to Joe and back at me again.

_What the hell is going on? _

"Triple," says Joe still looking me up and down hungrily.

"No,"

"Sally! The man's offering a lot of money here! It'll just be for the night," My uncle looks to Joe. "right?" Joe nods still not taking his eyes off me. My aunt seems to consider what they're saying.

Suddenly as if struck by lightning realization hits me.

_Holy shit! _

I instantly pale and I feel my heart race. My aunt notices this and makes up her mind.

"No and that's my final decision," She looks my uncle straight in the eye. My uncle, seeing that there's no way he'll be able to convince his wife, backs off.

"Sorry mate you heard the lady," He looks at Joe. His eyes finally leave me and I relax a little. Joe smiles and my uncle hands him the two packages. On his way out of the door he looks at me one last time and winks. I feel revolted and dirty. Once gone my aunt glares angrily at my uncle.

"How dare you even consider it! He's your nephew!" my aunt gives me a quick sideways glance before continuing in a whisper. "This is exactly why all those kids left," without another word she leaves the room into the kitchen. After a minute my uncle leaves to the 'room'. Thinking it's safe to finally move I make my way to my room locking the door behind me. I press my back to it and slide down putting my face in my hands.

_Five more weeks, just five more weeks. _

oooooOOOooooo

_10 days later _

I'm awaken by a huge 'BOOM'. Startled, I sit up in bed rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. I here my aunt scream and make to get up, but a feel something splash against my bare arms and neck and scream in agony as it burns my skin. Next thing I know I'm coughing, gasping for air. My lungs breathe in ashes and an acidy taste fills my mouth. My head begins to spin as I hear another explosion. I hear my aunt scream again. I try to stand up but can't and my eyes and nose burn from the acid and ashes in the air.

Again and again I try to get up, I no longer hear my aunt screaming but that doesn't matter I need to get out of the house. Each time I try to get up I fall hitting the floor harder every time. After one final push I manage to get up but I hear another explosion and I feel something heavy fall on top of me knocking be to the floor.

I try to hold out, try to stay conscious but can't. After a minute I black out completely…

**A/N:** Cliffy! Ha, I'm so evil! EVIL I tell you! This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. I had to rewrite it a few times and I'm still not happy with it. /sigh/ Ok as you know this chapter talks about methamphetamine. I don't pretend to know everything there's to know about meth. Like I said in the first chapter I got this I idea while reading an article in a science magazine. The article was on meth. So I'm sorry if described or wrote something inaccurate.well please review! Or you might never find out what happens to Remmy!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey there! Guess who's back…that's right! Anyway, you people have no idea how extremely happy I am right now! So many people reviewed! Makes me swell with pride! So as a reward for reviewing so much a certain raven haired man is in this chapter. This chapter is unedited so there's probably a whole bunch of typos and grammar errors.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own em so don't sue…the most you'd get out of me is probably some pennies I keep in my converse.

Right one more thing, Starts where the last chapter leaves off. After, that it goes into a different person's point of view…no I'm not saying who and finally ends with Sirius.

oooooOOOooooo

_Again and again I try to get up, I no longer hear my aunt screaming but that doesn't matter I need to get out of the house. Each time I try to get up I fall hitting the floor harder every time. After one final push I manage to get up but I hear another explosion and I feel something heavy fall on top of me knocking be to the floor. _

_I try to hold out, try to stay conscious but can't. After a minute I black out completely… _

oooooOOOooooo

I hear a ring and my eyes slowly open. I grab for my cell phone on the bedside table and pick it up.

"Hello?" I yawn and rub my eyes.

"Ms. Evans?" at the sound of my boss' voice I sit straight up in my bed now fully awake.

"Yes, Sir it's me,"

"You're needed at a scene in 20 minutes. Think you can make it in time?"

"Of course sir," I'm already getting out of bed.

"Good," I can hear the approval in my boss' voice. "Let me tell you the address…" I jot down the directions and hang up the phone. I walk over to the side of my bed where I keep a set of clothes and shoes for occasions like this. Once dressed I stick the directions in my back pocket and glance at my digital clock, 4:10am. I groan. I grab my cell and make for the door of my apartment, on the way out a grab an apple and my jacket.

10 minutes later I find myself in a beat up neighborhood. I see a crowd of people, cop cars, fire trucks and forensic vehicles stationed around one particular house…well what remains of a house anyways. I park my car and before I get out I check to make sure I've got my gun and badge, I walk to the back of my car and take out my kit. As I make my way to the house no one bothers me, I cross the yellow tape and a spot my boss, Mr. Cornelius Fudge, densest man I ever did meet. (A/N: hehe) He greets me with a smile.

"Aw," he looks down at his watch. "just in time CSI Evans, as always,"

"So fill me in,"

"There was an explosion about an hour ago. Turns out people living here were making and dealing meth. Our guess is that something went wrong, and well you can see what happened," he looks to the house.

"An accident?" I raise an eyebrow "so, why am I here?"

"Neighbors suspect fowl play between the buyers and dealers that lived here," I nod and accept the biohazard suit and mask someone hands me. I put them on and look to Fudge again.

"Has it been cleared?"

"Yes, there were only two bodies both dead" I start to make my way toward the door camera in hand but he stops me. "Aren't you going to wait for Shacklebolt or Longbottom?"

"I'll just start without them. I'm sure they won't mind," I start walking again. Once inside the house I go into CSI mode and nothing can distract me. All the evidence is still fresh so I quicken my passé.

I enter the origin of the explosion and set to work. After taking pictures of every inch of the room I open my kit. I was just about to bag something when a hear something fall and a moan. I get up and walk into the hallway. Another moan, it's coming from the other room across the hall and I cautiously walk over to it drawing my gun as I go. I step inside. It's not as bad as the other parts of the house but it's still full of chemicals in the air. I begin to relax, but suddenly the mattress on the floor moves and aim my gun at it.

"Who's there!" I get no response instead just another moan. Dropping the gun I pull the mattress up. I gasp and pull my mask off. I cough as I breathe in ash and smoke.

"Medics! God damn it someone get a Medic!" I scream as loud as possible. I get down on my knees and pull the boy up and I lay him up against the wall. He coughs and opens his eyes.

_Cleared the house my ass! Those fuckers! _

He starts to doze off and I panic. "Hey, stay with me here. What's your name?"

"Re-mu-s…" he voice is hoarse and weak.

"Ok Remus, you're going to be alright I just need you to stay with me alright? Don't black out on me Remus," he feebly nods his head and I can tell he's not going to last long.

_Where the fuck are they! _

Remus starts to close his eyes and I scream out "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! MEDICS!" I hear feet pounding somewhere at the front of the house and I grow at ease. "Come on Remus it's ok" I cue. I see men come in the room with a stretcher and back away from him. As they lift him up on to the stretcher a feel a wave of anger wash over me. Once Remus is in the ambulance and out of harms way I storm over to my boss.

"You said the place was cleared!" Fudge steps back and looks at me.

"What, you blame me for what just happened?"

"Well who's in charge! That boy could have DIED!" I feel my blood boil. Fudge gives me a stern look and I realize who I'm talking to and calm down considerably. I see Shacklebolt and Longbottom coming toward us so I walk away from Fudge before he can say anything.

All day I couldn't quite get my mind off Remus. I wonder how he's doing and if he'll be able to make it. Even after I got home and took a bath I could only think the boy I found in ruins. Even after I cooked and ate dinner while I watched a movie I thought only of his burned arms and face. Even now as I get into bed I think only of him…

_God Damn it! _

I feel a tear run down my cheek and I instantly wipe it away.

_I'm not suppose to get attached to the victims! _

I can think that and say that all I want but it won't make it anymore real.

oooooOOOooooo

I run my fingers threw my shoulder length hair as I walk through the parking lot. Going up the stairs I take of my black sunglasses and put them in my back pocket. Opening the front door and walking in I'm instantly greeted my three women.

"Good morning Sirius!" they say in unison

"Did you sleep well?"

"How was breakfast?"

"You wanna meet up later for lunch?" They crowed around me waiting for a response.

I smile politely and they swoon. Luckily I'm saved by James Potter, my only friend in this hell hole.

"Hey mate!" he grabs my arm, "Don't mind if I steal him for I while, do you ladies?" not waiting for a response he starts leading me away from them.

"Thanks James," I let out a breath and he lets go of my arm quickening his stride.

"Don't mention it. Although it is kind of funny how they attacked you the moment you set foot inside that door!" he starts to laugh and I punch his arm. "Ow! Ok sorry!" he says rubbing his arm. "I mean you're awfully young…it's only natural that they hit on you. And they think your 'rebel' look is sexy!" he bursts out laughing and I smack his head.

"Oh shut up…" I growl

"Couldn't help myself mate!" he fights to control his laughter and I turn to go to my cubical, but I feel a hand on my shoulder and stop. "Wait, forgot to tell you. Dumbledore wants to see you," I stare in awe and James grins in return.

"Do you think maybe…it could be…" his grin broadens.

"Don't know Sirius, guess you're going to have to go to his office to find out," My breath hitches and I walk quickly to Dumbledore's office.

I have only been out of training for a month having entered college at age 17 and graduating in only three years. I flew through training and got this job three days afterwards. It's as if I was made to do this. I grin and walk faster. I still haven't been assigned my first case and every day I walk in hoping that that day will be the day. As I reach the door of his office panting I think to myself _Today is the day! _

Smiling I knock on his door.

"Come in," So I walk in and stand in front of his oak desk. He smiles at me and I relax. "Take a seat Black," he motions to a big stuffed chair. I sit still catching my breath. On his desk sits a yellow folder and I stare at it for only a second then look back at Dumbledore. He notices this and winks at me. I feel myself flush and sink into my seat.

"Today's the day Sirius," I feel a little better at him using my surname. He picks up the folder and hands it to me. "Your first assignment shouldn't be a problem for you. If I remember correctly you took psychology in college, correct?"

"Yes sir, a few years, why?" Dumbledore's eyes where doing that twinkling thing they do when ever he finds the current situation to be humorous and I feel tempted to open the folder right here and now.

"I think you'll be happy you took it once you see what your task is," he nods and I open the folder. Inside is a picture of a teenage boy with amber eyes and brown hair. I look at his information on the other page.

Name: Remus Lupin

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 127

Hair color: Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

And that's it…

I look up confused at Dumbledore and he just smiles at me with twinkling blue eyes.

"Turn to the next page," I obediently do so.

On the next page I find a detailed report on an explosion that occurred in a drug dealer's house today around 3 in the morning. Apparently a boy that matched Remus's description was found amongst the rubble by a CSI.

Once done I look back at Dumbledore and wait for further instructions.

"Right now Mr. Remus Lupin is in the hospital but is doing fine. We don't know much about him or what happened at the house he was found in. Your task is to find out what he knows. I chose you for this case because of your experience in the psychology." He pauses and fixes me with a solemn look "You will need to be very patient with him," I nod and he leans back in his chair. "You may go now Sirius," I nod again and leave the room folder in hand. James sees me and comes running toward me.

"Ha, got your first assignment!" he claps me on the back, I grin and we walk to my cubical. "I mean you're a cop not a freaking secretary! I still can't believe they made you do paper work for nearly a month!" he looks at me and can't help but hug him.

"I got a case James!" I let go of him and walk over to my desk opening the folder again.

"So…" he nudges me with his elbow a few times, "Fill me in on your case…" I snap the folder shut as he starts to peek over my shoulder.

"James! You know we're not suppose to talk about our assignments to each other!" he rolls his eyes and attempts to take the folder from me but I'm too quick for him and he misses.

"Oh come on, you know no one ever follows that rule!" I sigh and get up from my seat. "Hey Sirius where you going to now?"

"I'm going to go start my case," I respond holding up the folder as I walk away from him. James chases after me and stomps his foot once.

"But I wanna know NOW!" he whines loud enough for half the room to hear him.

"Oh sure real mature, James!" I say over my shoulder as I walk out the front door.

A/N: Ha don't you just love James! Yup next chapter Sirius and Remus will meet! Please review people! Please! Please! PLEASE! If you do I shall love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever! But if you don't you will never know what happens!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hello! How you people been? Yeah I've been great! Friday I went to go see "The Da Vinci Code" such a kickass movie and book you guys should check it out. And today I went on a school field trip! We went fishing but I got sunburned even though I put on sunscreen! Can you believe that!

**Disclaimer**: ok if I didn't own them in the first chapter or the second or the third...can we safely assume I don't own them now….hmm?

Starts out in Sirius's point of view

oooooOOOooooo

I guess it was good that I decided today to wear regular clothes to work because I probably would have felt very uncomfortable walking down the hospital halls right now if I was wearing my uniform. God do I despise hospitals! It always smells of old people, yes old people, and the doctors and nurses are too nice. There are always people crying and worrying over loved ones and that just creeps me out. I shudder and continue moving to my destination, room: 205. Right one more thing I hate about hospitals, they're so freaking huge! A person could get lost…several times…in the same building…within the first 15 minutes...Ok so maybe I just a have a bad sense of direction or maybe hospitals should be made smaller! I sigh as I pass the same fake palm tree for the third time.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see a plump, red haired woman smiling at me.

"Hello, are you lost hun?" she asks in a kind motherly voice. I smile in relief

"Yes, actually I am. Could you help my find room number 205? I should be in this building,"

"OK here down this hall you're going to take a right and then you'll see some elevators. Go to the fifth floor then you're going to take another right go down the hall. After that there are these doors that lead outside go threw them walk down the path and take a left. Go into the third set of doors and walk down to the very far end of that hall on your right the second to last door will say critical condition/ under observation. Go threw those and you should find the room: 205 amongst the rooms," she smiles and I stare at her.

"Um…" confused so very confused.

"Would you like me to accompany you dear?" I nod and we make our way to the elevators.

I find out that the name of the woman that's helping me is Mrs. Molly Weasley and she use to volunteer here with the children and elderly during her youth. She has five sons (A/N: Ron and Ginny still haven't been born) and her husband owns his own business. She asks me what I do and I hesitate at first but end up telling her.

"I guess you'd call me a cop," she gasps.

"Wow, a cop. That sounds like such an exciting and dangerous job!" I chuckle. "Do you enjoy what you do Mr. Black?"

"As a matter of fact I do, very much so and please call me Sirius. Mr. Black sounds so old," She stops and I almost run into her.

"Ok we're here," I look to discover that she's right. In front of me is a door with the shiny black numbers 205.

"Thank you so much," she smiles warmly up at me.

"Now you take care alright," and with that she walks off and I turn back to the task at hand. I open the door and step inside shaking from head to toe with nervous and what I see sends goose bumps up my arm.

**A/N**: ha ha ha! I lied! I said they would meet but I lied! Sorry couldn't help it. And sorry this chapter is so short. But I won't apologize for the cliffhanger! Ha ha ha I feel so evil so powerful! Ok better not let that get to my head sits down so review please. Please! And I promise next chapter will be longer and I'll update sooner. And just so you people know, I still have no idea where this fic is going (sadly).


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm sorry I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in ages and then I lied to you all in the last chapter! I've just been so busy studying for finals at school and then the internet on my computer was being really lame and not cooperating. I'm sorry! I don't think I'll be able to update till this weekend because this week is packed with exams so please be patient.

**Disclaimer:** …I still don't understand why we have to do this…/sigh/ I own nothing

Starts off where I last left off with Sirius then switches to Remus's point of view for a bit. So here's another unedited chapter jam packed with grammatical errors and typos! Enjoy!

oooooOOOooooo

"_Now you take care alright," and with that she walks off and I turn back to the task at hand. I open the door and step inside shaking from head to toe with nerves. What I see sends goose bumps up my arm. _

Another hall! More damn doors! (A/N//grin/) I groan in frustration. I start to move forward but stop when I hear someone call behind me.

"Sir, excuse me sir," I turn to see a doctor walking towards me. "May I help you?"

"Yes, Doctor…" I look at the name tag thing on her chest. "Doctor Pomphrey I'm looking for someone. They were supposed to be in room: 205, a Mr. Remus Lupin," I take out my badge and show it to her briefly.

"Aw, right I've been waiting for you. This way Mr. Black," I follow her into yet another room. Inside are yet some more doctors and some nurses holding clipboards, standing around a window. Dr. Pomfrey motions for me to come closer and some people move out of the way.

I gasp. On the other side of the window is the object of my investigation. A nurse is attending him at the moment. He seems to be unconscious; bandages cover his entire upper torso, needles sticking out of his arms, an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"I'm sorry that you're trip here was in vain, he hasn't awoken for hours now and his breathing isn't doing to well anyway," she turns to me; I continue to stare at the boy. "Mr. Black?" she snaps me out of my revere.

"Oh sorry," I have no idea what's going on with me but I'd better stop, can't zone out on my first case! "Tell me how he's doing," she sighs.

"Remus is doing better than we'd expected, but his breathing is labored and he'll probably have respiratory problems for the rest of his life. He has minor acid burns on his body and face. We had to give him stitches, just four in total. Over all I feel he's very lucky, his injuries are very small compared to others I've treated," I feel myself sadden slightly; it pains me to see such a pretty boy like this… Pretty! Where'd that come from! He's not pretty he's just handsome, no not handsome just rather attractive, no wait! I'm not gay! I shake my head and Dr. Pomfrey gives me a weird look. I flush and step out of the room.

Need to move, just walk around. Pace, pace, pace, pace the hall, don't think, not gay … I'm straight. No don't think about orientation right now. Think about case…right case. Drug dealers, explosion, injuries, Remus…cute.

I groan and slide down a wall covering my face with my hands. NOT cute… I hear a door open and close in the distance but don't bother to look up. I hear quick foot steps and then a voice.

"Mr. Black!" I look up; a nurse is rushing toward me. "He's awake, Mr. Black he's awake!" I jump to my feet and practically run after her. We enter the room there's quite muttering and I spot Dr. Pomfrey, she beckons me to her.

"He's awake," I'm about to give her some sarcastic smartass remark but she stops me. "and I must insist that you not speak to him," I stare at her in shock. She moves to the window and I follow. I see Remus with his eyes open looking around, he looks very pale. "He's too weak to be questioned," I nod in agreement as I see him trying to raise his head but a nurse rushes over and stops him. He lies back down and closes his eyes.

"I understand," I turn to her. "But if not now then when can I speak to him?" she pushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"At least a few days, preferably a week or two," my eyes widen, she notices this. "He'll be useless until then," she is being responsible, I nod. "Good day Mr. Black,"

As I leave the hospital, after getting lost several times, I begin to wonder something. What would Remus be doing at a drug dealer's house? Mr. and Mrs. Hudson didn't have any children. I checked my watch, still had enough time to get back to the office and do some background research.

Entering the office I'm greeted again by several ladies and had to give them an excuse to leave. I sit down with a plop at my desk and turn on my computer. Searching through files I could find nothing on Remus…I search for a birth certificate and didn't get anything. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. Nothing in the entire state…then it hits me. Maybe he's not from here; I broaden my search to the rest of the country and finally find something, his birth certificate, adoption papers and a police report.

_This explains **a lot. **_

Suddenly I hear a scream and I nearly fall out of my seat. James stands behind me grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha, I got you good!" I give him a menacing look and her laughs. "So how'd your case go?" he asks leaning up against the wall.

"Not to well actually. What have you been up to?"

"Nothin' been rather bored here all alone," he pouts and I roll my eyes.

"They have you doing paper work?"

"Yes! Can you believe them!" he throws his arms in the air and I snort. "So now will you tell me what your case is on? There's a rumor going around that you're investigating that one strip club and spent the entire day talking to half naked women." He wiggles his eyebrows and I burst out laughing.

"No!" I stick my head out of my cubical to make sure no one's listening. "Ok I'll tell you but keep it quiet," James nods and I hand him the folder. After a minute or so he looks up.

"So what's so important about this kid? Arsonist?" I shrug

"That's my job. I'm suppose to find out what he knows about the explosion at the house he was found in and on the drug dealing going on there. But I couldn't talk to him today,"

"Oh so you went to the hospital then?" I nod "How come you couldn't talk to him?"

"When I arrived he wasn't even conscious by the time I left he was awake but not doing to well, doctor said to come back in about a week when he's better,"

"A week! But that's ages from now. What you gonna do till then?"

"I don't know…maybe go threw my old college psychology books, Dumbledore said they'd come in handy," James sighs and hooks his thumb in his pocket. I turn back to the computer and continue to read where I left off. I feel James reading over my shoulder and have to fight the urge to run over his feet with my chair.

The day goes by fast and before I know it it's time to go home. I hop in my car after saying good night to a couple of ladies across the parking lot. On the way home a have a sudden sweet tooth and stop at an ice cream parlor. I sit outside eating my ice cream watching the sun set until past 8 and finally have to get up. I arrive home and take off my shoes, coat and shirt. I check the mail and turn on the TV.

Another boring night goes by and at midnight I lay down to go to bed. But sleep doesn't come and I swear like a sailor for a minute or so. So at one in the morning I become impatient and begin to pace my apartment. I start to think about my case but stop remembering what that lead to earlier that day in the hospital. _Not gay! _I fall face first into the sofa and just lay there. Minutes pass by and still I can't sleep. _This is going to be an extremely long and boring week! _

Around two in the morning I finally drift off to sleep soon to be awaken by my alarm clock.

oooooOOOooooo

It's been a week and I can't stand one more day of paper work at the office so I call Dr. Pomfrey in advance to let her know I'm going to see Remus. I'm happy to say that she said I can speak to him today. Parking my car I head to the front of the third building and stop. _I hope I don't get lost again! _I take a deep breath and walk in.

20 minutes later I find myself in the same room as last time looking at the boy through the same window in the same bed. Although he's no longer as pale and no longer has the oxygen mask on, his torso is still bandaged but over all looks much better. I grin. I see Dr. Pomfrey move beside me from the corner of my eye.

"He's doing better," I comment and Pomfrey smiles. She turns to me.

"You may speak to him now…"

oooooOOOooooo

Pain, lots and lots of pain. That's what I've felt for over a week actually for months now. Pain, both emotional and physical. I sigh; life just keeps getting better and better. The only people I've seen since I came to the hospital have been doctors and nurses. I know they're watching me at all times through that one way window mirror thing that's in my room. I don't mind much but what I don't understand is why? I look up to see a nurse come in and change my bandages. She leaves and I feel all alone again.

I look up when I hear the door open again; usually when they leave they don't come back for an hour or so. In walks a man in his early twenties with straight shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. He has on tight black jeans that hang low on his hips and his Queen shirt is slightly faded and torn, sunglasses are poking out of his back pocket. The whole look suits him very well. He gives me a tender smile and my heart flutters a little.

When my parents were alive I had once asked them about homosexuals. The conversation was awkward, like the birds and the bees talk, but this time the answers were very important to me. I had asked them several questions and every time they grew more and more suspicious until finally my father asked me why I was so curious. I couldn't answer him and turned very red. Truth was I didn't know why I was asking…curiosity maybe… or maybe it was something else. My mother came and sat next to me putting her arm around my shoulder giving it a squeeze. My father had explained that boys go through many stages where they question who they are and what their sexual orientation is. Back then I had believed him and pushed the thoughts out of my mind.

But now as I watch the raven haired man pull up a chair and sit next to my bed I'm beginning to question who I am again. He smiles again and I feel myself blush, I don't think he noticed though.

"Hello Remus my name is Sirius Black and I'm here to ask you a few questions," he was very careful in the words he chose, I could tell. Instantly I stiffen.

"Is that ok with you?" What! Of course it's not ok, but I guess it's sort of nice that he asked. He continues to look at me. Is he waiting for an answer? Guess he is because he hasn't spoken in a while. I nod and he smiles shifting in his chair to get more comfortable.

"What went on in your last home?" I don't want to remember, I don't want to answer, and I don't want to speak. I think I forgot how because when I open my mouth to say something to him all that comes out is a coughing fit. He looks worried and calls for a nurse. But by the time the nurse came in the room the coughs had stopped. So she leaves and Sirius settles himself in his chair again. I look down not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Um…" he's hesitating, "What was the neighborhood like?" I take in a deep breath and try to clear my throat. He's still sitting there waiting very patiently.

"There are no teenagers…" I don't even recognize my own voice. It's barely a whisper, very raspy and weak. His eyebrows knit together.

"What do you mean?" his voice is low now.

"My aunt said that once they turn 16 they leave home…"

"Why?"

"I …" of course I know why, but I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of telling him. "I don't know," he can see through my lie, even I can hear it in my voice. I never was good at lying. But surprisingly he didn't say anything about it he just moved on to another question.

"Were you aware during the time you lived with your guardians that they were drug dealers?" I nod.

"Yes…at first they hid it from me…but then one day I went into a room they said I wasn't allowed in and found out," he nods his head listening intently. "They didn't know I knew," I start to cough again but this time I get it under control and soon stop.

"Did you ever meet and or see people enter your home and purchase methamphetamine?"

"Yes," I was becoming more and more uncomfortable with this whole situation. The memories were still too raw…it still hurt. I could feel my heart rate increasing steadily.

"If I were you give you pictures of suspected meth dealers and buyers would you be able to identify them?" Joe's face flashed in my mind once and I begin to panic. I'm scared, I'm not entirely sure what I'm scared of but I'm scared and I want Sirius to leave. I start to shake and Sirius grows worried of me again. My breathing becomes labored and I start to cough. I see Sirius get up again and call for a nurse. Instantly a group of people come in and push Sirius out of the room. I know he's still watching me… it's sort of a comforting thought.

Pain, oh yeah…lots and lots of pain. Life can be such a bitch.

**A/N: **Aww, poor Remmy! So what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And I'll either love you and give you a hug or flip you off and calling you a series of colorful names. /smiles/ So review because you and I both know you desperately want to!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Yay! Finals are over, I no longer have anything to worry about and I'm graduating so hooray! Ok I know you people have been waiting very patiently for this update so here it is and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

oooooOOOooooo

I've been pushed out of the room, it's for the best. Remus doesn't seem to be doing all too well. I should have waited longer to speak to him; he's obviously not ready to talk. But any longer and I could jeopardize my career. I rub the back of my neck as I look through the window into the other room, Remus is completely surrounded by doctors and nurses; I can't even see him any more. I look around the room and spot a chair; I drag it over and sit down still looking into the other room.

About thirty minutes later I see that Remus is breathing properly again and not shaking as bad. Dr. Pomfrey comes into the room, she doesn't look too happy with me and I can't blame her.

"I think it's best if you leave now Mr. Black, my patient needs rest," Jesus she's glaring at me now. I can feel myself redden. I clear my throat and get up from my seat.

"Well, I'll be back soon doctor,"

"Not too soon I hope…" she's practically growling at me.

"No, I'll give him some more time to recover," after that I leave the room before she can say anything else.

oooooOOOooooo

It's been about 2 days since I last spoke to Remus and I think it's been long enough. I have about 5 people breathing down my neck at the office right now. They're complaining saying I'm going too slow, that this should have taken 2 days tops. But Dumbledore helped me out, he's defending me and I'm grateful. He obviously knows that this isn't as easy as it seems and might take a little longer that expected.

By now I can make it to the room with out getting lost so I arrive 10 minutes before I said I would. Pomfrey is standing near the door waiting for me and when she sees me enter she extends her hand to greet me.

"Hello Mr. Black. I hope you're not planning on giving my patient another attack…" Crap she's still mad. I don't respond, instead I move to look into the room where Remus is. Sure enough he looks better than before; he doesn't even have his bandages anymore or oxygen mask. Minutes pass in silence as we both just look at the boy lying in bed. I clear my throat and Pomfrey looks at me.

"I was hoping I could maybe take him out some where…" her eyes widen in surprise and before she can say anything I continue. "Just to get him out of this environment. I think he finds it uncomfortable to be questioned here. He might even think we think he caused the explosion like he's guilty or something," Dr. Pomfrey's expression softens and I grow hopeful that she might accept my proposal.

"Well…he's doing better and some fresh air might do him some good," I smile "But…" _Damn it!_ "he's to stay on the hospital premise. We have a lovely garden in the back of the hospital you may go and visit with him,"

"That's fine," I'm already moving to go and get Remus but she stops me.

"I'll get him ready for you, you may wait here," I nod and she leaves the room. I watch as she speaks with the boy. His facial expression is blank, totally aloof. But he gets up when she asks him to and changes into the clothes she gives him. Soon she's leading him out of the room and to me.

When he sees me he stops and stares and I see something flash in his eyes, fear maybe I'm not sure it was gone before I could register what it was. I smile at him and extend my hand. He shakes it hesitantly and I'm surprised to discover that his grip is firm even though he's still ill. My hand feels warm and tingly even after he lets go.

"We meet again Remus," he nods "So let's go," I open the door for him and he walks out, I close the door behind me. He keeps his head down not daring to look up at me. I can tell he's nervous. Heck I would be too.

As we walk into the elevators there is a brief moment where our shoulders touch and Remus flinches. I pretend not to notice. It feels weird to touch Remus…well not really weird… actually it feels kind of nice.

_Bad Sirius! Focus damn it! _

Stepping out into the sun Remus flinches and covers his eyes, but after the first shock he seems fine. He even smiles a little. I guess over a week in doors can throw you off. We continue to walk in silence but now Remus is looking around occasionally glancing in my direction. I move to sit down in a wooden bench under a tree and beckon him to join me. He gingerly sits down next to me and finally looks me in the eye.

I see pain in his amber eyes and I can't help but let my guard down for a split second. He truly is a handsome boy no…man. He's not a child anymore; he's lived through too much to still be considered a child. He brakes eye contact and it's back to business, but before I manage to say anything he speaks.

"Why are you doing this?" his head's down and he's talking to his hands in his lap. "Haven't I gone through enough without the police questioning me?" I gulp. I wasn't expecting that.

"I'm sorry to say that you won't be left alone until I get some answers," he's twiddling his fingers now. "I'm sorry, I truly am but I need you to answer me some questions to the best of your ability," all of his hair is falling into his face so that I can no longer see his face. "Please, Remus I need you to cooperate with me. The sooner you answer me the sooner it'll be over and the sooner you and I can both just move on." It seems to work because he looks up and pushes the hair out of his face. He gives an affirmative nod.

"What kind of things went on in your last home?" it takes a while but he finally responds.

"My aunt and uncle made and sold meth,"

"Is that it?"

"That I know of yes…"

"Did you ever see any of the people that your aunt and uncle sold to?"

"Yes, most came every two or three days and only bought about an ounce or two," now we're getting somewhere.

"What about those who bought in large quantities? Did you ever see them?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know their names?"

"No…" ok now he's just lying to me.

"What if I showed you some photographs, would you be able to recognize them?" he's growing uncomfortable just like the last time and not answering. We're going in circles.

"Please Remus I need you to be honest with me," he shifts in his seat. I blew it, there's no way I'm getting anything out of him now. I sigh and get up from the bench. "We should get back to your room, your doctor must be worried by now," he gets up and follows me back to the building.

I hand him over to Pomfrey and the rest of the hospital staff and leave without another word.

I get into my car, my mind going a million miles per hour. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. He's not being reasonable! I slam my fist against the steering wheel and groan in frustration. I make a sharp turn when I remember I need to go by the office.

Walking in I ignore the women that greet me and start my search for James. I spot him talking to a pretty brunette while drinking coffee. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns.

"Hey what's up mate!" he asks seeing the look on my face he politely excuses himself from the brunette and leads me to his cubical. He sits down and I lean up against the wall. "So tell me what's wrong,"

"He's being extremely stubborn,"

"Who that one Remus kid," it wasn't a question, more like a statement but I answer anyway.

"Yes, he's not answering my questions and I'm being pressured by a billion people to just get a move on it,"

"You should try a different approach. Like maybe you shouldn't be so forward and try being friendlier. For a few days just get to know him and hang out. Get on his good side and win his trust _then _question him," that was completely and utterly out of character. My jaw drops and James looks at me funny. "What?" I sigh and shake my head.

"Nothing," he shrugs. "You're right,"

"Of course I'm right! I'm James aren't I? The almighty James knows everything!" well at least he's back to normal again.

"Modest aren't we?"

"Yeah! Wait are you being sarcastic with me again?"

"No of course not, would never dream of it,"

"Yes you are! Stop it!" I smirk and walk out on him. James was right, for once, I need to approach this differently and remain as patient as possible.

_This is going to suck. _

_Shit!_

**A/N: **Well it's always nice to end a chapter off with profanity because that's the type of person I am. This chapter was really hard for me to write and I'm still not very pleased with it. To be honest I hate this chapter! It's, in my opinion, the worst chapter I've written so far! So I apologize for the crappiness that is this chapter. It didn't really go anywhere. Please review (even though this chapter sucked) because I'm fueled by them, without reviews I can't write :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Ok I have noticed I fatal flaw in my fic. Remus's birthday is May 10, but for the purpose of this fic it's going to be about a month or two later.

**Disclaimer: **if I really did own Harry Potter and all the characters that go along with it then Sirius would still be alive!

oooooOOOooooo

I called in advance this time to ask Pomfrey if I can take Remus out. She was hesitant but in the end I smooth talked her into letting me. Remus is doing so well that they're moving him into another room. So now I have to memorize another route to get to him, but I'm fine with it as long as he's doing better.

Well I arrive on time to room 306 and enter without knocking. Inside I'm met with a half naked Remus and Dr. Pomfrey. Yeah I defiantly should have knocked. I try my hardest not to blush and avert my gaze from Remus as he finishes getting dressed. Pomfrey greets me with her usual hand shake and 'Hello, Mr. Black'. Remus finally pulls on a shirt and turns to face us. He does look much better.

"Oh sorry dear forgot to give you your shoes!" Pomfrey scurries out of the room to go fetch said shoes. I try to start a conversation but he doesn't seem interested, he's just keeping his gaze down. Pomfrey comes back with a pair of tennis shoes and hands them to Remus. "Mr. Black may I have a word?" I nod and she heads for the door. "Remus finish getting ready, we'll be back in a minute I just need to speak with Mr. Black," he nods and we leave the room.

"We have a problem," The look in her eyes makes me tense.

"What's wrong with him? I thought you said he was doing fine," she sighs

"It's not about Remus's health. He is doing fine and that's the problem. We can't keep him here for long. Give it another two days and we'll have to release him. But he has no where to go,"

"I see,"

"I suggest a foster home,"

"I'll have to run it by Dumbledore. If I'm not done questioning him by then placing him in a foster home could cause a problem," I pause to think. "He's almost 18, correct,"

"Yes, in about two weeks," Yeah this could turn into quite a predicament if I don't hurry.

"Doctor?" Remus had just exited his room and now stood in front of us fully dressed. "I'd finished but no one came back in so I thought…"

"Oh it's ok Remus. Mr. Black and I were just finishing anyway," Pomfrey smiles at him warmly and he walks to us. "Well have fun Remus. I'll see you in a few hours alright." He nods and Pomfrey gives him a reassuring pat on the back before we leave.

Like always I fail miserably at starting a conversation with him as we navigate out of the hospital and to my car. I open the door for him and he gets in without a word. I start up the engine and check to make sure he's buckled in before pulling out of parking lot. It's dead quiet and I can't stand it so I turn on the radio. Remus's mood seems to lighten up considerably.

"So, where are you taking me?" I can't help but smile.

"It's a surprise," he cocks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything else. Although after a while he speaks again.

"How do I know you're not going to kidnap me? You could be some psycho path for all I know," I laugh.

"Wow you got me all figured out don't you. Yes that's exactly what I was trying to do. My ingenious plan was to impersonate a cop, kidnap you and then hold you for ransom,"

"I knew it…" he murmurs and gives me a small smile.

We arrive at our destination and Remus looks at me curiously.

"A lake…"

"Yup, a lake," I park the car and get out and I open the door for Remus and he steps out as well. We start to walk around the edge of the lake admiring its stillness and beauty.

"So now that you've kidnapped me, you mind telling me why,"

"Well, I've always wanted to kidnap someone so I thought 'Hey why not Remus!'" I smile and kick a rock into the water. "So tell me Remus do you have any hobbies?" He looks shaken by such a personal question but answers anyway.

"Uh, yeah I use to draw and paint a lot, but I haven't been able to in months. And I use read a lot too," I nod thoughtfully. "What about you?"

"Me?" _I wasn't expecting that_. "Nothing much I play guitar, not very well, and I'm sports kind of a guy,"

"What kind of sports?"

"Rock claiming, sky diving, BMX that sort of thing,"

"Into extreme sports then?"

"Well I like to try everything I can," We continue to walk around the lake in silence. We've now walked around the small lake once and I notice an ice cream stand. "Hey you want some ice cream?"

"Uh…sure," he shrugs and follows me. I let him choose first (Rocky Road) and then select mine (Chocolate Chip). We walk over to a huge shady tree and sit under it. He looks extremely relaxed underneath the tree an ice cream cone in one hand. He closes his eyes for a second and leans back against the tree trunk. He sighs in content and I can't stop starring at such a beautiful scene. Eventually I peal my eyes away and instead watch the children play along the edge of the lake, closely guarded by their parents.

"Thank you…for the ice cream" I look at Remus and smile.

"Sure thing," I get up to go through away the sticky mess that was my ice cream. As I do so I notice that Remus gets up to dispose of his trash as well. I quickly check my watch and hear Remus move next to me.

"Is it time to go?" he bites his lip in the cutest way possible and I flush slightly.

"No, I was checking to see how much time we have left. I promised your doctor I wouldn't keep you out too late. Why, are you bored?"

"No," he shakes his head and looks down at his feet. "I'm having a good time. So I just wanted to know if we had to leave yet," There's an awkward moment where neither of us has anything constructive to say, but as quickly as it came it left.

"So do you like school Remus?" we'd started walking again on the paved side walk.

"Yeah, I want to become a teacher someday,"

"Really?"

"I've always wanted to work with kids and when I tutored students at my old school I discovered that I really liked it,"

Little by little Remus started to warm up to me and I found myself enjoying every minute of his company. But out time together was running short and I'd made a promise to Pomfrey. So by four o'clock Remus was back at the hospital and by four-thirty I was at the office knocking on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in," I heard him mumble and I did as instructed.

"Excuse my sir," Dumbldore looked up from the stack of papers he was filling out. "We have a situation," he set down his pen and motioned for me to sit down. "Remus is due to be released in a few days and I still haven't finished questioning him," I continue as I sit down. "His doctor suggests a foster home but I'm not sure that would be best," he nods thoughtfully before speaking.

"What do you suggest Sirius?"

"I'm not sure that's why I came to ask you sir," Dumbledore removes his half moon spectacles and rubs his temple.

"I know you're being put under a lot of pressure to finish this assignment, and I also know that it's a difficult task but if you could finish it with in the next few days then we need not worry about where Remus is going," I start to speak but stops mw with a wave of his hand. "If I didn't think you could do this case I wouldn't have given it to you Sirius. You know that," I nod and make to get up.

"I'll try my best to complete my task sir," but before I could even set foot outside the door Dumbledore spoke again.

"Don't worry about it Sirius. If you need more time I'm sure we can arrange something," I nod in return and walk out of his office.

**A/N: **So that's it for this chapter. I know it's a bit short but I promise next chapter will be longer! So please review, I mean don't you wanna find out where Remus is going to go? Or if they ever fall in love? So review please! .


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Wow two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll! Well anyway it has come to my attention by qwertynac that poor Remmy hasn't had a chapter to himself in ages! So, this one is in Remus's POV. Thanks to all of you lovely people who reviewed! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them but man I wish I did…

**ATTENTION: Alright I'm looking for someone to beta my story because I for one am so sick of finding grammar errors and typos in my story after I've submitted it! It drives me crazy! So if anyone's interested or if you know someone who could beta my story please let me know A.S.A.P. Thank you.**

oooooOOOooooo

_I know what he's doing. Sirius Black thinks he's got the whole situation under control but he doesn't. I'm not stupid. I know what kind of stunt he's trying to pull! Yet…I haven't said anything, haven't tried to stop him. I don't want him to go away, I enjoy his company. But when he starts to question me again, when he thinks he's won my trust, I'll have to answer because if I don't it could cost him his job. I know that for sure. I'm not cooperating and it's angering his superiors and frustrating him. The problem is…I don't want to remember, I don't want to talk about it because talking about it makes it real. _

_I'm perfectly healthy now, well not perfectly I'll have to take medication for most of my life but I no longer need to stay here. That's causing a problem. Dr. Pomfrey tried to hide it from me but I know as well as she does that I have no where to go. I'm almost of age but I still can't access my inheritance, not for about another two weeks. I guess I'll worry about it when the time comes. _

_Yesterday Sirius took me out to the lake. I knew what he was trying to do, so I thought I wouldn't enjoy myself but I was wrong. I had a good time with him; we just walked around and talked for hours. Although at times he makes me feel inferior, almost childish. Well he is older than me by like what, a million years! Ok not a million years maybe four or five, he's not really that much older than me. He's actually rather young and very attractive. Yup I said it! I think he's attractive! _

I can't suppress a giggle that escapes my lips as I roll over in bed.

_I hope he comes by again. That would be very, very nice. _

I hear a knock at the door and sit up. My doctor walks in with a clean set of clothes and shoes.

"Good morning Remus," I reply with my usual 'Good morning Dr. Pomfrey' while she sets my clothes on the bed. "Mr. Black will be here soon so I'd like it if you'd get ready before he arrives," I nod, get out of bed and reach for my clothes.

_Ha! I knew it! He's coming again today! _

Once I'm dressed Pomfrey leaves and I sit down on my bed and wait patiently. The time went by so slow I almost passed out of boredom, but eventually I hear another knock at the door and in walks Sirius, looking gorgeous as always. I blush slightly as I shake his hand. I notice that he's holding something behind his back and when I try to see what it is he moves to the side and blocks my view.

"What, may I ask are you hiding Mr. Black?" He gives me that fabulous smile of his and shakes his head.

"It's a surprise,"

"When will I get my surprise?" He shrugs.

"As soon as you close your eyes and stick out your hands," I give him one last glance and then do as he instructed. I feel something being placed in my hands and I have to fight the urge to peek.

"Ok, you can look now," I open my eyes to find a sketch pack and drawing pencils in my extended hands. I smile broadly and look at Sirius.

"Um… thanks," I feel blood rush to my face so I look down using my hair to shield my growing blush from him.

"You're welcome. So you wanna hit the road?" I nod, my head still down. I place my new sketch pack and pencils on my bedside table and follow Sirius out of the room.

Once we reach his car he opens the door for me and I get inside. The drive was…awkward like always but the awkwardness soon dissolves and we start to talk.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me? Or is it another one of your surprises?"

"Ah, you know me so well! Yes, alas, yet another surprise," he makes a right turn and I bite my lip trying to think of what to say. But nothing is coming to me so I settle with just sitting quietly. I stare at my hands in my lap and when I feel the car come to a stop and Sirius turn off the engine I look up. I see dozens of kids flying kites and even more people skating on the road and side walks.

"Come on," Sirius gets out and I follow him to the back of the car. He pops the trunk and holds out a pair of skates to me. "You know how to skate right?" I nod and take them from him. He grabs a second pair for himself, ties up his hair in a low pony tail and plops down on the ground, takes of his shoes and pulls on his skates, I do the same. We place our shoes in the car and make our way to the side walk.

Apparently this park is specifically for activities like skating because there is paved sidewalk that circles the park completely. Sirius was being a huge show off though; he was skating backwards and doing jumps all at a rapid pace. I felt like going over and tripping him. I smile and speed up to catch up with him, but when he sees this he goes faster. I curse under my breath still trying to catch up.

Then suddenly in the blink of an eye I see a huge black dog jump out and tackle Sirius. I here a groan come from him and I laugh hysterically as the dog progresses to licking Sirius's face. I go over and extend my hand to him after pushing the dog away.

"Ug, thanks…" he takes my hand, gets up and brushes himself off looking embarrassed. The dog that had tackled Sirius was looking at us with a look of innocence in his eyes and wagging his tail playfully.

"Max!" the dog's ears perk up instantly and I see a woman in her early twenties with black hair skate to it. The dog wags its tail and trots over to her. She pets him a few times, not even bothering to look at us. I see Sirius's facial expression change from slightly embarrassed to angry.

"You should keep that dog on a leash," I've never seen Sirius so angry before.

"It's nice to see you too Siri," the woman replies smoothly. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Don't call me Siri…" growls back Sirius.

"Ah, still sour about the break up I see," she starts to pick at her nails and Sirius balls up his hands into fists.

"Shut up Linda!" Sirius grinds his teeth together in an attempt to calm himself. Linda brushes her hair back and sees me for the first time.

"Oh…and who's this Siri? Your new boyfriend?" she smirks and looks me up and down in distaste. I blush slightly.

"That's none of your business," Linda crosses her arms and looks at Sirius.

"Right…anyway I'll see you around Siri," she blows him a kiss and skates off with Max close behind.

We stand in silence for a moment as Sirius calms down. Eventually he gets his cool back and sighs.

"Now, you see that Remus?" he points at Linda skating of in the distance. "That is what you call a psychotic bitch." He nods his head and looks at me. "Stay away from them." With that he skates over to a bench and sits down, I do the same.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that things didn't end very well," Sirius laughs and unties his hair so that falls into his face.

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"I caught her stealing money from me." he starts finger combing his hair. "You'd think I would have ended it there but no! I had to catch her in bed with my brother to finally break up with her…" the awkward silence was back and I couldn't think of anything constructive to say.

"I'm hungry…" _That was sudden._ "You want a hotdog?" I smile and nod my head.

Sirius buys me a hotdog and we go back to the bench and sit down.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," I swallow the last of my hotdog and crumble up the napkin.

"It's ok…"

"I'm also sorry you had to meet my sadistic ex,"

"No really it's ok. You couldn't help that she was here," I get up and throw away my trash and join Sirius on the bench again.

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry you had to meet her,"

"Oh wait you have some mustard on your cheek," I laugh and move forward to swipe it off with my thumb. My hand touches his lips lightly and I shiver. Unconsciously I scoot closer to him and soon our faces are centimeters apart. He blinks a few times but doesn't move away, so I move closer. Without thinking I move in to close the distance between us…

**A/N: **Ha Ha Ha! Cliffy! So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I don't care as long as you review and tell me! Right remember if you wanna beta my story tell me in your review or whatever. Bye! .


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and to my betas, (yesI have two becauseI couldn't chose between them) Amanda and amattsonperdue.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah it's me J.K Rowling! I own all of them, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Lily, James and the rest of the lot!

"_Oh, wait, you have some mustard on your cheek," I laugh and move forward to swipe it off with my thumb. My hand touches his lips lightly and I shiver. Unconsciously I scoot closer to him and soon our faces are centimeters apart. He blinks a few times but doesn't move away, so I move closer. Without thinking I move in to close the distance between us… _

It's a very tender kiss, slow and hesitant. It was bliss…for about two seconds. All logic comes crashing down and we quickly pull apart. I nearly fall of the bench in an attempt to but as much space between Sirius and me. I can feel my face burning with embarrassment; I hide my face in my hands.

_Oh my God! You fucking idiot! Why did you do that for!_

Neither of us speak. I didn't dare look at him for fear of anger or worse disgust on his face, so I keep my gaze trained on the sidewalk. Seconds stretch into minutes and still we sit immobile and silent.

Sirius clears his throat, but I refuse to look at him. "I think that I should take you back to the hospital now." he breathed, his voice shaky and slightly uneven. I feel him get up and I promptly follow.

The ride back to the hospital was more than awkward, it was suffocating. The tension was so thick it could smother you, and every minute I spent in that damn car, I prayed  
that the seat would just swallow me and save me from this type of humiliation and stress.

We arrive, and it takes all of me self-control not to just open the door and sprint all the way to my room. By the time Sirius hands me over to Pomfrey and leaves, I'm so frustrated and angry with myself I run into my room, jump onto my bed and scream.

_Stupid! How could you have been so stupid! _

I yank on my hair and scream into my pillow.

_You fucked it up you bloody twit!_ _Fucked it up good! _

oooooOOOooooo

_You, Sirius Black, are a perverted pedophile! You could have stopped him but you didn't! You are so fucking screwed! _

I yell and shake the steering wheel at a red light. The passengers in the cars next to me give me some weird looks; I just ignore them and continue my mental rant.

_You were going to kiss him back too! He pulled away too soon, but if he hadn't you would have kissed him back! You liked it! You enjoyed it! You disgusting freak of nature! You're a waste of sperm, you sorry excuse for a human being! _

I reach the office, park my car and throw my head back against the car seat. I stare at the car's grey ceiling deep in thought. I have no choice. I have to go talk to Dumbledore. I'm going to ask for a different case. He'll be disappointed in me after all this is my first task, but if I don't do something I could get into some serious shit. Making up my mind I look in the car mirror to make sure I look presentable and get out.

Entering, I'm greeted by the usual flock of women. I pass them without a word and head directly to Dumbledore's office. Without bothering to knock, I enter. Inside are about five men, including Dumbledore, standing around deep in conversation. They look up when I enter and Dumbledore moves to me.

"Just the man we wanted to see!" says a blonde man wearing a brown suit in the corner of the room. Dumbledore places his hand on my shoulder and leads me to a seat. I sit down and look around, all eyes are on me.

"So…is this a good time sir?" I ask slowly still looking around.

"Yes, splendid timing!" says another man in a pinstriped suit.

"Sirius these men have stressed their concern about your case," says Dumbledore as he takes his seat behind the desk.

"That's precisely why I came, sir! There's a problem, I−" I'm interrupted by another man with a red tie.

"Yes there is a problem." He glares at me and continues. "You're taking too long! The press is getting restless and time is running out!"

"But I came to−" I start again just to be interrupted by the blonde man.

"Now I'm sure he's doing his best to finish the case," he says.

"I don't doubt his ability; it's his tactics I'm worried about. This should have taken one day, two days, even, but not two weeks!" retorts the man with the red tie. Suddenly the room bursts into chatter as the men start to talk over each other. I see Dumbledore stand up and all of the talking ceased.

"Gentlemen, maybe we should hear what Mr. Black has to say," he looks at me and nods once.

"The reason it's taken me so long is because I had to give Mr. Lupin time to recover. I only just started questioning him a few days ago." The man with the red tie shakes his head in disapproval. He opens his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore speaks first.

"Mr. Black, we've come up with a solution to our problems," I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mr. Lupin is due to be released on Monday and you still haven't finished questioning him," says the blonde man, and I nod. "Well, we've decided where he's going to stay." I look to Dumbledore and he nods.

"Which foster home is it?" I ask looking at the men in the room.

"It's not a foster home, Mr. Black," says Dumbledore, and I raise an eyebrow. "He's going to go live with you…"

**A/N: **It's shortI know. But you know what would be an awesome graduation present? (Graduated middle school Thursday morning) IfI got lots and lots of reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: We'll I've been wondering, would you guys want an appearance from Lily and/or Joe in the next chapter? Let me know. This chapter has been edited (again)

ooooOOOooooo

_It's a miracle I made it from work to my apartment in one piece. I'm astounded that they would even consider it. Remus come and live with me? That's just absurd. I was so dumbfounded that I didn't even protest. After they told me I just sat there and stared at them, but eventually I left Dumbledore's office and some how made it to my car. _

_My mind still can't comprehend the concept of having Remus come and live here, with me, at this apartment, for a week and a half. Normally this would have been 100 percent okay with me, but after what happened today…I'm not sure what I'd do if that situation were to repeat itself. _

"I need a drink…" I drag my feet all the way to the fridge and pull a beer out of a practically empty refrigerator. I pop it open and take a swig. I walk back to the living room; I throw myself on to the sofa and look at my surroundings. There's a fine layer of dust that covers most of the living room, coats and shoes lay discarded on the floor and you can't even see the coffee table under all of the papers and magazines. I take another gulp of my beer and sit up straight. I realize with a horror that I'm going to have to clean up the house and get it ready for Remus. No one's been in the guest bedroom in weeks. I hope it's still inhabitable….

I finish my drink and throw away the can.

_Might as well start now. _

I tie up my hair and look around at my filthy apartment once more. _I'm never home; it shouldn't be this fucking dirty!_ I groan and take out the cleaning supplies I keep in the bathroom cupboards.

_Yup this is going to suck beyond all reason… _

oooooOOOooooo

_It's been exactly two days, 18 hours and 27 minutes since I last saw Sirius. I wasn't expecting him to come by again on Saturday. Not after what happened…but two whole days. That's just outrageous! Luckily the sketch pad he gave me has kept me occupied for the majority of the time. _

_I still miss him though…it's really pathetic but I miss him and I've only known him for what, a week maybe. But what's even more pathetic is the fact that I can't get him out of my mind! Even as I draw in my pad I start doodling little hearts and his initials all over the page. It's so sappy and fluffy I want to choke myself… What am I, a girl or something? I'm falling hard and it makes me want to gag… _

_It's not like it'll work out. There's a large age difference between us and it's not like he'd want me anyway. I'm a scrawny orphan with over active hormones who likes to humiliate people in public places. Sirius is gorgeous, has a good paying job and can get any girl he wants, all he has to do is flash that toothy smile of his and women start to swoon. More importantly than that is the fact that Sirius is straight, after all he did go out with Linda. So he's obviously not interested in guys. _

_Yeah all of these thoughts are doing wonders for my ego…_

I crawl miserable out of bed and to the nearest bathroom. Once done with my business I grab my sketch pad on the table and plop down on my bed. I absent mindedly start to doodle over a page. My hair falls into my face; I push it behind my ears just to have it fall in front of my eyes once more. I try to get comfortable and return to my sketch but my heart's not in it so I set it aside. For awhile all I do is lie on my back and stare at the ceiling…

My mind wonders off and I start thinking of big grey eyes with long lashes, silky black hair and full red lips. I visualize a perfectly chiseled face and pearly white teeth. I grin and bite my lower lip.

_This is so girly! _

I take my pillow, place it over my face and start to mutter. "It's official. I, Remus J. Lupin, am gay! And I have the hots for Sirius, but who doesn't?"

Minutes later I hear the door of my room open and close, but I don't give it a second thought until I hear someone clear their throat and place something on my bed. I pull the pillow away and my gaze falls on none other than my doctor. She smiles kindly at me and I return her gesture.

"Well, Remus it's been a pleasure…but as you know today you'll be released." I get up and start making the bed like I always do but Pomfrey stops me by placing her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Remus, the nurses will take care of it." So I drop the bed sheets and move away. "You should go ahead and take a shower now Remus, Mr. Black will be coming by soon,"

I stop dead in my tracks to the bathroom and turn to Pomfrey in utter shock. "What?" I say in one breathe.

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" She slaps her forehead. "You'll be staying with Mr. Black until you've turned 18. Isn't that nice of him?" She chuckles. All time seems to freeze at that particular moment.

_Oh my god! I'm gonna go live with Sirius! _

Suddenly I feel all giddy and happy and I can't stop smiling. Thankfully Pomfrey had her back turned to me and can't see the stupid grin that's plastered on my face. I practically skip all the way to the bathroom.

I turn on the water faucets and strip of my clothes. Getting in the shower I grab for my shampoo. Pouring out a quarter size amount of shampoo, I start to lather up. Rinsing thoroughly, I grab for the soup and scrub my face neck and arms, followed by the rest of my body.

Five minutes later I stand in front of a mirror, a towel wrapped around my waist cheerfully brushing my teeth.

_I'm gonna live with Sirius! I'm gonna live with Sirius! I'm gonna live with Sirius! _

I spit out the toothpaste and rinse out my mouth. While I'm pulling on my shirt a thought hits me. _What if Sirius is mad about what happened? _The single thought dampens my sprits considerably. I'm in the middle of towel drying my hair when I hear a knock at the door.

"Remus?" It's one of the nurses. "Mr. Black has arrived." I throw the towel aside and start finger combing my hair; it's still damp but it'll air dry just fine. Walking out of the bathroom I hand the nurse my dirty clothes and towel. She smiles sweetly at me and walks off.

Pomfrey and Sirius are chatting with each other when I walk in. Both look up and I notice that Pomfrey is holding a small suit case in her hands.

She hands it to me. "Here, it's all of your belongings they salvaged."

"Thank you," I chance a glance at Sirius and I'm surprised to see that he's smiling.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Remus." Before I know what's happening, Pomfrey has enveloped me in a hug, so I hesitantly pat her back and she lets go all teary eyed. "Sorry, I always get emotional when my patients leave…"

"It's ok…" I pat her shoulder awkwardly and she brushes away a stray tear.

Sensing the water works coming, Sirius places a hand on my shoulder - I involuntarily shiver - and starts leading me to the door. "Yes, well, Dr. Pomfrey we'll be sure to come and visit…" inching closer and closer to the door I hold my breath. "So goodbye."

"Goodbye…" replies a sobbing Pomfrey. Slowly we close the door behind us. Once outside of the hospital we both breathe a sigh of relief. Sirius chuckles as we walk to his car.

He opens the door for me like always and I get in. He turns on the radio and starts humming along to a song. He doesn't seem angry or disgusted about what happened, so if he's going to pretend like it didn't happen then so will I.

"I've cleaned up my place just for you, so be thankful you won't be sleeping amongst rats." He winks at me, extracting a laugh. "That's why I haven't come to see you, I was busy exterminating the roaches that lived in the kitchen cabinets," My eyes grow wide in horror. He has to be joking.

Seeing my reaction he throws his head back and laughs. "I'm kidding…they lived underneath the fridge." I shake my head in disapproval.

We go through a gate to a series of buildings, all of them apartments. Sirius parks his car and we get out. We have to go up two sets of stairs until we get to the right door, room E7. He takes out his keys and opens the door. I walk into a neat looking living room, to the left of it is the kitchen. Before I can look any further, Sirius speaks.

"Come on, let me show you around my tiny apartment." He walks a few steps forwards then turns around. "Uh…the living room!" he motions to left. "The kitchen!" he motions to his right. "Your lovely tour guide!" he strikes a pose. "Just kidding. Anyways, onward!" We reach a tiny hallway and he stops. "Over there, that's the bathroom," He points to the farthest door on the right. "And right next to it is my room. The guest bedroom is over there," he points to the only door on the left side of the hall way, "That's where you'll be sleeping. So let me show it to you." He opens the door and we step inside.

It's bigger than my last bedroom, as well as a lot cozier. It has a twin size bed, a wooden dresser, a desk and a chair. The walls are plain and white but I don't mind. Sirius sets my suitcase on top of the dresser.

"So…what do you think?"

"You have a very nice home, Mr. Black," I say politely.

"It looks nice because I recently cleaned it, remember, and don't call me 'Mr. Black,' it makes me feel old." He wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"Alright, _Sirius,_ you have a very nice home." He smiles and nods his head.

"That's more like it! Oh, and before I forget, would you like take out _or _take out for dinner?"

"I don't know, they both sound _so_ appealing," I respond sarcastically.

"Take out it is!" He claps his hands and exits the room. I roll my eyes and open the suitcase on top of the dresser. I'm pleased to find the photograph of my family and me inside. I take it out and set it on top of the desk; I then continue to unpack my belongings until I see Sirius pop his pretty head in the door.

"How's the unpacking going?" He asks plopping down on the bed.

"Fine…"

He notices the picture of my family on the desk and takes it in his hands. "Your family?" it was more of statement that a question, so I didn't answer. "What was her name? Your sister that is…" he asks, pointing and my only sibling's smiling face.

"Angelina…" I say in a sad voice "she was only 10."

"You two were close?"

I nod. "Very…" Sirius drapes his arm over my extremely boney shoulders.

"They say time heals everything,"

"Yeah, they also said that the world was flat, but we all know that's not true." I shrug off his arm and he gives me a sad frown and puts the picture back on the desk.

"Well, I originally came to tell you that the take out is here. So if you're hungry…you know." I roll my eyes at him again and we head for the kitchen.

The Chinese take out is good, and we even manage to have a lovely debate on whether the color was named after the orange or the orange was named after the color.

"Sirius it's only logical! The color was named after the fruit!" I take another sip of my soda and place the can down on the table again.

"Like I've said, Remus, they could have named the color first then named the orange after it because of its hue!"

I snort. "Right…" Sirius pouts and looks at his wrist watch.

"Whoa, it's past midnight." I start picking up the empty take out containers. "We'll continue this conversation another day…" He gives me a sinister glare and I roll my eyes.

I throw away the trash and go to my room to change. I see Sirius, wearing only his boxers, step out of the bathroom as I exit my room toothbrush in hand.

"Goodnight!" he says cheerfully, I feel color rush to my face.

_Need to stop doing that!_

"Night…" I mutter to the floor. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

A/N: Reviews/puppy eyes/ Please…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I enjoyed writing this chapter very much and it's the longest one so far, so I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

I've been living with Sirius now for two days, and to my utter surprise Sirius is a completely different person. He's actually really fun to hang out with, and he likes to joke around a lot. Like the other day, Sirius hid the remote control just so I wouldn't change the channel while he went to the bathroom. I spent two whole minutes looking for it just to discover that he had it in his back pocket the entire time. I chased him around the small apartment after that, trying to retrieve the remote, yelling at him, while he laughed his ass off.

Today his friend came over, James Potter; he has unruly black hair, hazel eyes and round glasses. Him and Sirius are practically like brothers; they think alike, speak alike, even act alike. It's a wonder they don't live together, they get along so well.

I leave them to their own devises and head to my room to read a bit. After a few minutes, I hear a knock at the door, but push it to the back of my mind. That is until I hear my name. I sit up alert as foot steps grow closer and closer to my room.

oooooOOOooooo

_Remus has been living with me for a while now, and it's been hell. Well actually no, that's a lie. Remus is really smart and helps out a lot around the house; he's easy to talk to and has a good sense of humor. But it's been super hard on me. For example, yesterday morning I woke up and Remus was reading in the living room. He looked so cute sprawled across the couch with his hair falling in his eyes, it took all of my self control not to pounce on the poor unsuspecting boy and have my wicked way with him. _

_I've finally come to terms with my feelings. I fancy Remus, but that doesn't make me gay! I don't care what you say, I'm not gay; I just happen to like Remus is all…_ (A/N: He's in denial)

_I've been planning on questioning Remus, honest I have, but he seems so calm and at ease here, it's almost cruel to disturb him. I swear, eventually I'll get this assignment over and done with._

Anyways, James came over today to meet Remus. They got along well enough, but Remus soon left to get some peace and quite, I think me and James make more noise than he's use to. But Remus had only been gone for a few minutes when someone comes knocking at the door.

I open the door and come face to face with a pretty red head with bright green eyes. She smiles sweetly at me and I knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh…can I help you?" I ask her.

"My name is Lily Evans; I'm here to see Remus." I look her up and down suspiciously. She's a tad old for Remus, heck she's got to be at least three years older than me, but I step aside and let her in anyways.

"I'll go get him…" I turn around to see James practically drooling over Lily. She might be too old for me and Remus but she's the perfect age for James. I smile wickedly and leave the room. I turn left when I reach the hall way and crouch down listening intently. I must have made a lot of noise coming over here because Remus walks out of his room looking puzzled at my current state on the floor.

"Sirius, what−" he starts to ask but I cut him off with a finger to my lips.

"Shhh!" I beckon him over and we peek into the other room. James is leaning awkwardly against the sofa looking at Lily while she stands motionless next to the coat hanger. I hear Remus gasps next to me.

"That's the woman who found me!" he whispers in my ear. "What's she doing here?"

"She's here to see you," I whisper back. "Now, shh!"

Lily shifts from one foot to the other and James nervously tries to flatten his messy hair. "So, what do you do for a living?" he asks trying to start a conversation. Lily looks up at him in mild amusement.

"I'm a crime scene investigator."

"Really, well what do you know, I'm a cop." James smiles and flashes his badge at Lily.

"You don't say…" She says unenthusiastically.

"Ouch" I mumble and Remus shakes his head. Lily sighs and checks her watch.

"So how do you know Remus?" asks James, Lily looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "I just meet him today, nice kid, really smart." Lily starts tapping her foot in annoyance, and I bite my lip.

"Sirius, he's dying out there!" whispers Remus. "I think we should go and save him before he makes an ass of himself." I nod my agreement and stand up straight. We walk out together and Lily smiles instantly when she sees Remus.

"Hello, Remus! I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Lily Evans, but−" Remus smiles at her and extends his hand.

"Of course I remember you Ms. Evans." She shakes his hand, grinning.

"Would you like something to drink Ms. Evans?" I ask as Remus leads her to the sofa and sits down.

"No, thank you," she says and turns her attention back to Remus. "So how have you been? I'm sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital." Remus grows red and pats her hands politely.

"It's ok and I've been fine." I zone out on their conversation after that and instead avert my attention to James who's fidgeting next to me trying desperately to fix his hair. I chuckle softly at his futile attempts.

Half an hour later Lily gets up to leave. "Oh, here, Remus," she hands him a piece of paper from her pocket. "Give me a call when ever you'd like." Remus nods and leads her to the door. "It was nice meeting you Mister…" she looks at me questioningly.

"Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Nice meeting you Sirius." She smiles and looks to James. "And you are?"

"James Potter, at your service." James solutes her and Lily gives him a weird look.

"Right, James…" She turns back to Remus and gives him a hug, which he returns. "I'll see you around, ok, Remus?"

Remus opens the door for her and she steps out. "Drive safe!" he calls after Lily before closing the door.

"Oh my god, you guys, I think she totally wants me!" exclaims James before throwing himself on the couch.

"Uhh, I wouldn't say she _wants_ you." says Remus, looking as dumbfounded as I feel.

"Of course she does! Did you see the way she smiled at me!"

"Um, she never smiled at you mate," I say and James frowns.

"Well…she called me by my first name!"

"Lily called everyone be their first name, I think she was being polite," responds Remus.

"You two sure know how to bring a guy down…" says James miserably.

"That's what we're here for." I say walking over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"It's ok James…" Remus pats his shoulder reassuringly, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing.

"Wait!" yells James startling both Remus and I. "She gave you her number right?" he asks Remus.

"No, James! I can't do that!" He starts walking away and James falls to the knees.

"Please Remus! Please!" James begs.

"NO!" says Remus firmly. "If Lily wanted you to call her she would have given you her number." I chuckle at the image before me. I take one last sip of soda before placing it on the counter top.

"I've got an idea," both men look up at me. "How about we invite Lily somewhere, all four of us. That way James can have a second chance and she won't get suspicious." Remus seems to consider it and after a while he sighs and nods. James jumps to his feet and hugs Remus so tight I had to help him pry James off.

"Thanks you, thank you, thank you!" James grabs my head and plants a sloppy, wet kiss on my cheek. I cringe as he pulls away.

I wipe my cheek in disgust. "EW!" I glare angrily at James, a sheepish grin on his lips, while Remus laughs hysterically in the background.

oooooOOOooooo

We decided it was best if I called Lily and asked her if she would join us at the carnival that was in town today. She accepted my invitation, of course, and said she would meet us there. I later told Sirius and James.

"Splendid!" exclaims James. He's been spending a lot of time at the house but I don't mind, he's good company. "So I'll meet you guys there in a few hours." He starts walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" asks Sirius.

"I have to go get ready! I've got to look good for my woman!" He licks his thumb and runs it over his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and Sirius pretends to gag into the kitchen sink.

Pretty soon it's eight o'clock and I'm shouting at Sirius telling him to hurry up.

"Would you leave your damn hair alone! It's fine!" I bang on the bathroom door. "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm almost done!" Sirius hollers back from the other side of the door. Ten minutes later Sirius emerges from the bathroom.

"It's about time." I mutter, putting down the book I was reading and looking up at Sirius. His hair was down and perfectly straight. He was wearing a pair of tight, black jeans with ripped knees, and a fitted navy blue shirt with the words 'SAVE WATER, DRINK BEER' written in white across the top. He also had a plain black jacket on. He was sporting a silver chain around his neck, with two earrings in each ear. And...oh my god, is that  
eyeliner he was wearing?

"Sorry I made you wait... But, how do I look?"

"I didn't know you had any piercing," I say, finally getting my voice back. Sirius absentmindedly reaches for his earrings, a coat of black nail varnish over his nails.

"Oh yeah got them done ages ago. Even got my tongue pierced." He sticks out his tongue and low and behold there's a shiny silver tongue ring. He closes his mouth again and moves to the door. "Let's go then!"

Descending the stairs, I start taking our usual route to Sirius's car, but this time Sirius leads me in a different direction. I stare confused at the back of Sirius' head, but follow him without a word. We reach a small white shed door and Sirius pulls out a key opening it. It's dark inside, but you can clearly see the dark shape of a motorbike inside. Sirius walks in and brings it out. It's extremely dusty from lack of use, but other than that it's gorgeous. The silver chrome shines beautifully in the moons rays and contrasts great with the black paint job.

"Ain't she a beaut?" sniffs Sirius while he lovingly wipes of the dust with a rag he found in the shed. "I bought her for myself on my twenty-first birthday. Sadly, I don't get to ride her much

"It's a very nice motorbike," Sirius finishes cleaning it up and throws the rag back in the shed. "So we should get going now, Sirius."

Sirius hands me a helmet and I nearly drop it in shock. "Get on," he says, already swinging his leg over the bike and strapping on his helmet.

"What! I thought you were just showing me your bike!" Sirius knits his eyebrows in confusion. "I know how you drive, there's no way I'm getting on that thing!"

"Oh, come on, Remmie," pouts Sirius.

"Remmie? Since when have you called me Remmie? Wait, never mind, don't answer that. I'm not getting on that thing, you'll get us both killed."

"What are you talking about, I'm an excellent driver!" says Sirius defensively. "Come on, Remus, we're going to be late…" He smirks at me and I finally give in.

"I can't believe I'm getting on this infernal death trap," I mutter while strapping on my helmet. I wrap my arms around Sirius's waist, laying my head between his shoulder blades.

"Hold on tight."

oooooOOOooooo

_I still can't believe I got Remus on my motorbike. He nearly fainted when he found out we were going on it. I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet. The guy has a death grip on me! Maybe I should slow down…Nah. After all we are late. _

I smile wickedly and speed up, a feel Remus tighten his hold on me and my smile broadens. At a red light I turn my head to look at Remus. "You doing alright?" I ask, and he raises his head, briefly nods and lays it back down. I face forward again, take one of his hands in mine, and run my thumb over it soothingly. He twines his fingers with mine, but then the light turns green so I give it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

We arrive to find that James and Lily are already there and waiting for us at the entrance. James hasn't gotten very far by the look of boredom and annoyance on Lily's face, but her mood lightens up when she sees Remus. All four of us walk in together, Lily and Remus leading the way.

Hundreds of blinding lights greet us as we walk through the crowds of people and music so deafening you have to shout into someone's ear in order for them to hear you. (A/N: As it should be) I jog to catch up with Lily and Remus, who had some how managed to get several feet ahead of James and I.

We walk around aimlessly for a few minutes just looking at the games and food stands, but eventually I manage to drag Remus with me onto a ride. Normally I would have taken James, but he's trying to win Lily a stuffed animal.

"Come on Rem, we'll just leave them alone for a while." Remus nods in agreement and follows me to a ride. Remus was so terrified to get on the ride, it took five minutes, like a million different bribes and my best puppy eyes to finally convince him. I mean, come on, 'Adrenaline Rush' doesn't even sound remotely scary. Afterwards, Remus said he'd enjoyed it, so it all worked out in the end.

"You know, for your birthday I should take you sky diving," I say off handedly to Remus after buying us both corndogs. Remus sputters and starts chocking on his corndog, I pat him on the back trying to control my urge to laugh.

"What!" He says hysterically and this time I can't help but chuckle. "Oh, no! I wouldn't want you to spend so much money on me," he says taking a bite of his corndog.

"You're just scared..." I say challengingly.

"No! Well, yes…but that's not why I don't want you to take me." He says after swallowing. I decide to drop the subject completely and instead move to sit at an unoccupied ugly red and yellow table. We start to talk again but I notice that Remus' teeth are chattering; it must be cold for him as he's only wearing a thin t-shirt. I take off my jacket and hand it to him. At first he refuses, but I fix him with a stern look and he takes it muttering a thanks.

"I wonder how James is doing." I say to Remus.

He yawns, resembling a tired puppy, before responding. "Me, too. Maybe you should call his cell."

"Nah…what if I interrupt something, I'm sure James wouldn't appreciate that." I wiggle my eyebrows at Remus and he gives me a sleepy smile. He lazily places his head on my shoulder and yawns again. I laugh softly. "Sleepy?" He moves closer. "If you want we can go home now. It's past one in the morning and you haven't been sleeping well lately." But he shakes his head and I start rubbing circles on his back. He sighs, snuggling closer.

My cell phone rings and Remus sits up, almost as if he'd been shocked, moving away from me. I grit my teeth and pick up, mentally cursing who ever is calling.

oooooOOOooooo

I was getting a little too comfortable; thank goodness Sirius's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" answers Sirius. "James? Hey, James! Sorry, mate, I can't hear you. Hold on let me move so I can get a better reception." He gets up and looks at me before leaving. "Be right back, ok Rem?" I nod my head and he walks away.

I close my eyes as I yawn again. I open them and my gaze falls on to a man in a black coat who's staring directly at me. My blood runs cold as he smiles and walks to my table.

"How ya been, Remus?"

**A/N: **Cliffy! HA! So Reviews? Please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**A/N**: Um…I know it's short but don't hurt me! Lot's of love to my betas, for without them my story would be utter rubbish. Just a little head up, this fic is almost over! My friend suggested a sequel, but would you guys want one?

"How ya been Remus?" asks Joe with a grin on his face, as if we've been friends all our lives. I shiver, but it has nothing to do with the weather, and can't seem to find my voice so he continues. "How are you taking your aunt and uncles' _sudden_ deaths?" He sits down next to me. "I was shocked when I found out. I was so concerned about you. After all, you'd just lost your mother, father and little sister a few months before."

He looks around curiously. "Did you come here all alone?" I can feel bile rising in my throat as he looks at me with hungry eyes. "What do you say to a drink?" he places his hand on my knee. "A stroll perhaps…" his hand starts snaking up my thigh and I shoot up from the table instantly.

"Get away from me!" I scream out, finally getting my voice back. He shakes his head and tuts.

oooooOOOooooo

"Hello, James?"

"Sirius, you won't believe what just happened!" I roll my eyes at my idiotic friend as he continues. "Lily said I was funny! Well, actually she said I was funny looking…but same thing, right!"

"You know, James, if you weren't my best friend, I'd probably skin you alive the next time I see you."

"Why? What'd I do now?" I open my mouth to respond but I hear Remus' voice and hang up the phone and without a second thought and I make my way back to him.

oooooOOOooooo

"Now, don't make a scene, Remus," He pats the seat next to him. "and come sit down. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Remus…" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn and see Sirius standing cell phone in one hand a looks of concern on hid face. "I thought I heard you scream so…"

I run to his side and grab his sleeve. "Can we go home now Sirius!" I say in one breath. But he doesn't look at me; his gaze is directly at Joe who's still sitting at the table looking unfazed by the situation.

"Who are you?" asks Sirius curtly. Joe smiles him, which seems to anger Sirius.

"I'm an old friend of Remus'." At this Sirius looks at me for verification, but I don't meet his eye and instead tighten my hold on his sleeve. He grabs me by the waist protectively and glares at Joe.

"Can we please go home, now?" I ask again urgently.

"No…not until I find out what's going on." He looks from Joe to me and back to Joe suspiciously.

"It's nothing, Sirius," he tightens his hold on me. "Please, let's go home." With one last death glare at Joe, he starts leading me away.

Sirius doesn't let me go until we reach his bike, and even then he won't let me out of his sight.

I'm pretty sure we're going way past the speed limit but Sirius doesn't seem to care. He keeps shooting glances at me the whole way. He only starts to slow down when the apartment complex comes into view. We go through the gates and around to the shed. Sirius gets off after me and opens up the shed. After safely locking it up he comes back to my side and takes my hand in his, tugging me up the stairs.

Once inside, he locks the door with a flick of the wrist, I start to pull away but he grabs me by the waist again. I look down not wanting to meet his eyes. He grabs my chin gently and tilts it up.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer, got me?" I stare into is eyes completely transfixed. He could have asked me to strip down naked and prance around the house and I would have done it. I nod not even realizing that he's leading me to the couch. I still can't look away from his eyes as he asks his first question.

"Tell me everything…" I blink startled. I open my mouth to protest, but he stops me. "Don't play dumb Remus, enough games. You know what I'm talking about." I gulp and stare at the floor, before nodding again. He's right, enough is enough. So I sit there for the next hour and tell him everything I know, while he sits quietly listening to everything I say coping it down on a pad of paper. I give him as many names and descriptions as possible making sure not to leave out anything, the buyers, the sellers, and the addicts.

I wait until the very end to mention Joe. When I do, Sirius stops what he's doing and jumps up. "The same bloke from earlier!" he shouts. "Why didn't you say anything!" I flinch and move away from him. Sirius has never yelled at me before and when I look up at him I see the regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rem, I didn't mean to yell at you." He sits down again and quickly pulls me into a hug. I bury my face in his shoulder and breath in his scent, vanilla and the spicy scent of his body wash. "Don't worry; I'll see to it that the bastard gets what he deserves." Sirius whispers into my ear. I feel him lay back against the couch, bringing me down on top of him. I lay my head on his chest and I fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

oooooOOOooooo

I watch as Remus' eyes close slowly and his breath becomes slow and even. Once he's asleep I feel free to stare at his beautiful form. His eye lashes are so long that they seem to kiss his rosy cheeks. He's gained weight since he left the hospital, thank goodness; when I first brought him to my apartment he looked so gaunt and pale. I run my fingers through his hair, relishing the feel; it's surprisingly soft and I can't help but place a chaste kiss on the top of his head. Remus stirs but doesn't wake up.

His lips are slightly open. I start to lightly trace them with my finger, secretly wishing that some day I'll be able to kiss them again. My eyes start to feel heavy so I lay my head back and try to go to sleep. I feel Remus stir but push it to the back of my mind, half asleep already. But then I feel a pressure on my lips. Remus pulls away slowly, amber eyes staring back at me. He bites his lips hesitantly before coming down again for another kiss. This time I kiss him back, move my hand to the back of his neck, applying more pressure to it. _All rational thinking has left the building. _

What started out sweet and timid is slowly turning into a needing, rough kiss. My hands start to roam his body as we deepen the kiss. Remus moans into my mouth, and I grope his bum, desperate for more contact. Remus pulls away and I whimper in protest. He laughs and he moves, startling my hips. My eyes settle on his kiss swollen lips and the realization of what's happening finally hits me.

Remus latches onto my neck and I struggle to think straight. "Remus…ah." He nibbles on my neck, turning my insides into a pile of mush. "This…is ag-against the l-law…"

"Bugger the law," he whispers in my ear, proceeding to taking my ear lobe in his mouth.

"But…you're a minor. I…ah... I can g-get into t−" I wonder where he learned _that_. "Re-mus!" He finally pulls away and looks at my questioningly.

"Sirius, I don't mind that you're older than me and no one will ever have to find out," reasons Remus.

"I guess…fine you win." His lips twist into a smile. I can't deny him anything.

"Then…can I sleep with you tonight?" My eyes widen in surprise.

"What!" I ask somewhat worried.

"I promise I won't do anything, I just want to sleep in the same bed as you." His eyes are so full of innocence. He's got me wrapped around his finger and surprisingly enough, I don't mind.

Once inside my bedroom I strip of all my clothes, save for my boxers, and crawl into bed, soon followed by Remus. He immediately snuggles next to me and buries his face in my chest. I chuckle before wrapping my arms around his slender form and lay my chin on the crown of his head.

"Goodnight, Siri," he yawns, his warm breath tickling my bare chest.

"Night, Rem," I mumble before kissing his forehead and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N**: So how do you like dominate Remus? Sexy ain't he –wiggles eyebrows- Well that was my first ever kissing scene, actually that was the fluffiest thing I've **ever** written! A lot of firsts in this fic, surprisingly.

Review? Pretty please…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…though if I could I'd kidnap Remus and hide him in my closet…

**A/N: **I'm sorry you guys! I know it's been ages since I last updated and I apologize tremendously. I had a lot of family over these past few days and I wasn't able to get rid of them until Monday. This chapter would have been up two days earlier but this site was being an ass and it wouldn't let me submit it! So, um thanks to my betas and to my reviewers for being so patient with me.

oooooOOOooooo

Waking up in the morning, I feel a warm body next to mine; my eyes flutter open in surpriseAs my vision clears, I panic at the sight of Remus lying next to me, in bed, still asleep, but then memories of mere hours ago come flooding into my mind. _What a beautiful sight to wake up to. _I push away some stray locks that had fallen into Remus' face and just watch the younger man sleep.

Eventually, Remus stirs and opens his eyes slowly. As his vision comes into focus he gives me a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, Siri." I take his chin and lift his face so I can give him a chaste kiss.

He pushes me away lightly. "Ew! Morning breath," he says with a giggle. I look away with a hurt expression on my face and Remus laughs again before kissing me sweetly. I move forward, adding more pressure, while Remus tangles his fingers in my hair. I run my tongue over his lower lip, begging him for entrance, and he obliges.

At that particular moment, James finds it necessary to make his presence known.

Bursting in the room, full of life, comes James, "Hey Sirius! Man have I g-" He stops abruptly, jaw dropping, and stares in utter shock at the scene before him. _I really need to confiscate his key to my apartment._ Remus and I spring apart and I get out of bed.

"Ok, James, I know what you're thinking and it's not what it looks like!" I say quickly.

James closes his mouth with a snap and fixes me with a serious glare. "Really, then enlighten me." He folds his arms over his chest.

"Well you see, James, Remus here…" I turn to Remus, who by now has turned a lovely scarlet color. "Was um choking on a…"

"Nut!" coughs out Remus.

"Choking on a nut!"

"A nut?" says James, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah, a nut, so I was trying to get it out…with my tongue…" It's now my turn to blush.

"Oh well that's logical! How could I have been so dense!" exclaims James sarcastically. "That still doesn't explain why he's in your bed, Sirius." He adds in a monotone.

"There's a reason for that too. You see-"

James cuts me off by saying, "Cut the crap, Sirius, a blind man could see what's happening here," James says with a frown on his face.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" asks Remus worriedly. He starts chewing on his bottom lip like he always does when he's nervous and looks straight into James' eyes. James looks thoughtful for a moment, before speaking.

"No, I won't…" Relief washes over me and I hear Remus let out a breath. "It's not really any of my business. Besides, Remus is old enough to make his own decisions." He smiles a little. "It's just a bit of a shock; I never thought you'd be a pouf, Sirius."

"I'm not a pouf!" I cry defensively. Remus looks at me with a mixture of confusion and worry. "I just fancy Remus." I say with a shrug and the object of my affection smiles.

"Which makes you a pouf." I open my mouth to retort, but Remus speaks first.

"So you're ok with this?" he asks James.

He gives Remus an affirmative nod. "Yeah, it's ok with me. So can you guys put some bloody clothes on! Oh, and take shower!" He wrinkles his nose in disgust. I throw a pillow at him before grabbing a pair of jeans that were left on the floor and pulling them on.

"Come on Remus, you heard the man, let's go take a shower." I wink at Remus seductively, in turn making him blush.

"Gross! I meant separate showers, you git!" I chuckle as the look on James' face.

"You can shower first Sirius," says Remus, already making the bed. I lean over and plant a wet kiss on Remus' cheek, to James' dismay, and make my way to the bathroom in high spirits.

oooooOOOooooo

"So, how long?" asks James suddenly.

"What?"

"How long have you and Sirius been a couple? How long have you two been keeping this from me?" He sounds slightly hurt and upon looking at his face I prove my assumptions correct. My assumptions are proven correct.

"Oh…" I bite my lip. _Should I tell him? _"It hasn't been very long, if that's what's bothering you." James doesn't look convinced so I continue. "Last night, or rather this morning." His eyebrows knit in confusion. "Approximately 3am." I add with a shrug.

"Wow, it's been like seven hours and you're already shagging each other!" he says exclaims playfully.

"We're not shagging!"

"You were in bed together…I can only assume…."

"That doesn't mean we're shagging! Besides you know the old saying about what happens when you assume things!"

"Yeah, right, whatever, Remus." He dismisses my retaliation with a wave of his hand. "You know I always knew there was something going on between you guys." I cock my head to the side. "Yeah, Sirius was always really protective of you and not the 'Younger sibling' type, either; it was more of a you-touch-my-Remmy-and-I'll-beat-the-day-lights-out-of-you type of protectiveness. And he always talked about you at work."

"Really? " My eyes light up at the prospect of Sirius caring about me so much.

"Yeah, he's always saying stuff like 'You'll never believe what Remus said' and 'Guess what Remus did last night.' Bit annoying, actually." I frown at this. _That git._

"So why'd you guys leave last night without telling me?" he says to change the subject quickly.

"Uh…I was tired," I respond simply.

"Oh, so when did you get home?"

"I don't know, late…maybe 2am."

"Hmm interesting…seeing as how you just told me-"

"We talked for a bit…"

"I thought you said you went home because you were tired…"

"I was! But Sirius wanted to talk…"

"So what did you guys 'talk' about?"

"It wasn't like that, James! We did talk, honest."

"Really, So answer my question, what did you guys 'talk' about?"

"Stuff…"

"Hey! Don't you be interrogating my Remmy!" James and I look up, startled. Dripping wet in a towel stands the one and the only, Sirius Black. He squints until his eyes mere slits before whispering. "Because I don't take kindly to people interrogating _my _Remmy."

His lips twist into a smile. "Bathroom's all yours, Rem."

oooooOOOooooo

"I wasn't interrogating him Sirius," Remus has just left the room and I'm searching for a set of clean clothes, while James is leaning against the door frame waiting for me to change, "I just wanted to get some answers."

"You could have gone to me," I say as I take a shirt from my closet. "And if you want to know what we were 'talking' about last night…I've finished my first case," I say with a frown, while pulling on a pair of pants.

"Oh…I thought you'd finished it a long time ago." He says solemnly.

"Yeah, well…What do you want for breakfast?"

oooooOOOooooo

As I turn on the stove Remus walks in, fully dressed. I smile at him as he sits down.

"What are you making, Siri?" he asks sweetly.

"Uh…I don't know. James, what am I making?" James looks up from the couch where he was flipping through the channels.

"Eggs..." he suggests with a shrug. "You know it's pretty late, almost lunch time," he adds unnecessarily. I open up the fridge and take out the eggs and bacon. I place two pans over the stove and while they heat up I look over at Remus.

"How do you want your eggs, Remmy?"

"Scrambled, please." _Damn he's so cute! I wish James wasn't here…_

"So, James, you never told us how your night went with Lily." James jumps up from the couch and moves over to the kitchen, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, it was brilliant! Once you guys left I won Lily a stuffed animal!" I put a couple pieces of bacon in one of the pans. I crack open an egg over the pan soon following by another and start scrambling them with a wooden spoon. "Well…it took me a few tries but I got it! Anyways, after that we talked and I bought her some cotton candy." I start to turn over the pieces of bacon as James continued. "Then she said I was funny!"

"Remus, do me a favor and take out the plates and cups." He nods and gets up from his seat.

James, oblivious to the side conversation, continues. "Well, she said I was funny looking actually, but it's the same thing. Oh, and that's when I called you!" Remus hands me a plate; I thank him while putting his eggs on it. "By the way, Sirius, why did you hang up all of a sudden?"

"The call was dropped." I say without a second thought.

"Oh…" James sits in silence for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Why didn't you call back?"

"I didn't want to interrupt, and besides, Rem was tired and wanted to go home." I don't like lying to James but…I don't think I should tell him, not yet anyway. "So, how do you want your eggs, James?"

oooooOOOooooo

We're just about to finish eating when James has a sudden outburst "Oh, guess what you guys!"

"What?" comes the unenthusiastic reply.

"Lily gave me her number!" He reaches into his pocket and extracts a small piece of paper and hands it to me. It reads:

_Lily Evans_

_555-3702_

"Uh…James," I look up at him, a silly grin still on his face. "This isn't a real phone number."

"What do you mean, it's not a real phone number!" He snatches the small paper away from me and looks at it again. "She gave it to me last night after I followed her to her car!"

"Phone numbers that start with 555 aren't real. That's why they use it on fake adds and such." I say grabbing another piece of bacon. James looks on the verge of tears. Sirius gets up and pats him on the back.

"It's, ok, mate, she's not worth it," he murmurs.

"But…she…I thought…car…" James stammers. It's almost too painful to watch…no, not really.

"Honestly, James, I don't know why you even bother. She obviously doesn't like you." James seems to get worse and Sirius looks at me worried. "James, calm down…I'll give you her real number."

"You will?" He perks up instantly.

"Yes, as long as you don't tell her I gave it to you." I go to my room, open up the first drawer of my dresser and take out the piece of paper with Lily's number on it. "Please try not to be an idiot when you call her," I beg James when I hand over the number. He takes it and kisses the paper.

"Of course, Remus!" he says happily.

oooooOOOooooo

"He's finally gone!" exclaims Sirius as he slams the door shut. I chuckle and turn around to straighten up the living room. But I feel arms wrap around me from behind and hot breath up against me ear. "Tut-tut-tut you're not getting away that easily." Sirius kisses my temple then turns me so that I'm facing him.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" The question seems to throw him off guard, but I continue nonetheless. "You finished your case…" I say sadly. Sirius pulls me closer and kisses my forehead. "I was just wondering why you weren't leaving for work," I whisper.

"I can go later." He tangles his fingers in my hair while rubbing comforting circle on the small of my back. I close my eyes, suddenly feeling drowsy but pull away before I get caught up in the moment.

"That's not very responsible of you," I comment.

Sirius laughs, "Since when have I been responsible?" I give him the 'that's-not-very-funny' look and he stops. "_Fine_ Rem, if you want to be alone for the whole day  
I'll leave!"

"I'll wait up for you," I respond quietly.

"Ok," he breaks out into a smile and kisses me one last time before taking his coat. "Promise you will." I laugh at the puppy eyes Sirius gives me.

"Yes, I promise I'll wait for you, now leave!"

**A/N: **I know a lot of you people are reading my story and not reviewing…I'm giving you guys the 'glare'. Now please review! Please!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait you guys. But um I have some bad news (well for you anyway) I'll be going to Mexico this Saturday and won't be returning till August 5th. That means no updates till I get back, unless I can find a computer with internet. So I'm sorry! But if it makes you feel any better I'll try to write the rest of the fic out and then once I get home I'll type it up. Oh and good news with the sequel! I've started brain storming! So that'll be up soon as well. Ok enough of me talking! On with the show!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…but I if I couldn't I'd kidnap Remus and have my wicked way with him ;)

As promised, I waited up for Sirius. I was reading on the couch when I first heard the door open and close but I didn't look up until I felt Sirius settle himself next to me on the couch.

"You waited up for me!" he exclaims happily.

I look over my book at him. "Of course, I said I would." And with that I turned my attention back to my book.

A few minutes later I feel the couch shift and suddenly my book is torn away from me.

"Hey!" I try to snatch it back but Sirius is, after all, taller than me.

"Come on, you can't honestly tell me that this," he waves my book around, "is more interesting than me!"

"As a matter of fact it is!" Sirius pouts and holds the book away farther.

"That hurt…" he mock sniffs

"Oh just let me finish the chapter," I whine, "Please…" Sirius shakes his head.

"Nope, I don't think so…" He looks thoughtful for a second before continuing, "Well, unless I can get something in return…"

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"You know what I want." He wiggles his eyebrows and I can't help but laugh.

"You idiot" I utter before taking my book from him. He puts on a defeated face as I sit down again, but instead of reading I set my book aside and look at Sirius questioningly. He puts on a hopeful face before walking over and sitting on my lap.

"Sirius! You're not as light as you might think!" I try to push him off but he grabs onto me and won't let go. He bats his eyelashes, but I won't crack. He gets off and looks at me worriedly.

"What's wrong Remus? Did I do something?" he asks looking me straight in the eye, "If I did, I'm sorry."

"No…" I reply, "I've just been thinking about something James said."

"James!" he scoffs, "Don't pay attention to James, he's a git."

I stay pensive for a moment, wondering whether I should ask or not. "What are we?"

"Well last time I checked I was a man, but-"

"No, Sirius," I cut him off. "I mean what do you consider us?"

"Oh…" he mumbles quietly. "I was kind of hoping you'd tell me." He suddenly seems to find something interesting about his shoes.

I take a deep breath. "James called us a couple."

"Well then maybe," Sirius finally looks up, "James isn't such a git after all." My eyes light up at this and Sirius moves closer. "We can be whatever you want Rem." I smile as Sirius moves closer still, eventually closing the distance between us with a kiss.

oooooOOOooooo

"Hey Sirius!" I yell, "Do you know if James has tried to call Lily yet?" Sirius comes out of his bedroom and into the living room still in boxers and in the process of pulling on a pair of pants. I still can't get use to seeing Sirius with almost no clothes on, so I turn to hide my growing blush.

"James said something about calling her yesterday but I don't think he did," replies Sirius.

"Ok, thanks." I grab the house phone and start dialing.

It rings three times before someone picks up.

"Hello?" I hear Lily's voice and smile inwardly.

"Hey, Lily, it's Remus."

"Oh, how have you been?"

"Good, listen I wanted to ask you something. I was wondering, have you spoken to James lately?"

"James?" I could hear the note of disgust in her voice and I roll my eyes. "No, I haven't, why?"

"You can stop the charade now, Lily."

"What are you taking about?" she asks, but I can hear the guilt in her voice.

"I know what you're doing and I've been playing along for quiet some time now, but I want it to stop. I know that you like James even though you won't admit it." I hear her give a forced laugh.

"Remus, you're being silly I don't like James!"

"Oh, but it's painfully obvious that you do. Just give him a chance."

"Listen Remus, even _if _I did like James my job doesn't really allow time for dating or relationships. It's dangerous to have a spouse or family when you do the kind of work I do. You sometimes _have_ to put your job in front of your personal life." I sigh; rubbing the back of my neck in frustration.

"James' job is just as bad as yours and he's trying. Please Lily give him a chance." I don't get a response so I continue. "I gave him your number."

"You what!" she screams.

"Hold on, before you blow up on me, let me finish. So he has your number but he hasn't called yet, obviously, but when he does you're not going to hang up on him instantly. He might just want to talk and that's ok, but if he asks you out on a date you're not going to refuse."

"But-" she begins to protest.

"No buts! You and I both know you want this just as much as James." There's an awkward silence and I hold my breath in anticipation.

"Ok, I'll give it a shot." I let out a breath and smile.

"Great!" I can't keep the cheerfulness out of my voice. "Um, that's all I really wanted to talk about. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Bye, Lily"

"Ok, bye, Rem."

I turn around to find Sirius fully dressed, arms folded, staring at me with a wicked smile. I freeze in mid step and smile. "Have you been standing there this whole time?" He nods slowly. "She said yes…"

"I heard." He's still giving me that weird smile and it's beginning to freak me out.

"Siri, what are you thinking?" I ask uneasily. He moves slowly, almost cautiously, towards me.

"Oh, nothing…" He grabs my chin lightly. "Just need to use the phone," he whispers.

I hand it over suspiciously before leaving the room.

_Freak._

**A/N: **I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but, I felt bad leaving James all alone! Ok next chapter will be Rem's Birthday! So you wait and see what I have in store!

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **wow…has it really been 8 mouths since I last updated? I have no excuse for that. Things just came up. But well what can you do. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It did take 8 months to write after all –snicker-

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

oooooOOOooooo

It's finally here, the day I've been both dreading and anticipating, my birthday. Funny really, a few months ago I would have been ecstatic, but now…it's different, I'm an adult in the eyes of the law. It's weird how a few events can completely change a person's view on things.

I've been thinking about this day for a very long time now, and I'd decided that once I turned 18 I'll get my inheritance and move out. I've not told Sirius, knowing him he'd insist I stay, but I can't pester him any longer. I'll either move out and get my own place or go to a university and become a teacher. It's that simple…well sort of. I never really finished my last year of school, so I guess I'll have to go back first, _then _university.

Ok new plan: First I'll get my inheritance, and then I'll tell Sirius that I'm moving out as soon as possible. I know it'll hurt him be we can still have a relationship…I hope. Well then I'll get a flat and finish school. After school, University to become a teacher! See it'll all work out. Positive thinking Lupin, you've always been an optimistic person.

Who am I kidding I'll never pull it off! Sirius is too protective, he won't let me leave. Another year of school won't be all that great either. And since when has attending a university been cheap?

I roll over in bed to stare at the ceiling. Last night I'd decided to sleep in my room instead of with Sirius. I feared that if I slept with him again I might not go through with my plans. Sighing I sit up and get out of bed. I pick up my watch from the desk, half past six. Well at least Sirius won't be awake and I can easily shower and get ready without waiting for him to fix his hair and whatever else he does. I swear sometimes I think he's higher maintenance than any girl could be.

As I showered my mind kept buzzing with thought, but I didn't really accomplish anything. I step out of the bathroom, a towel around my waist, and head to my room to change. I thought Sirius was still asleep so I didn't bother to lock my bedroom door, you could imagine what a scare I got when I felt two arms wrap around me from behind.

"Holy shit Sirius!" I slap his arm playfully and he chuckles before kissing my neck. "You scared the life out of me! I thought you were asleep."

"Can't I give my boyfriend a birthday hug?" he responds cheerfully. _Boyfriend _it still feels weird when he calls me that…but I like it.

"You can give me a hug _after_ I've dressed." I pull away from him and start rummaging through my clothes, eventually finding a plain white shirt and jeans. I clear my throat; Sirius is still standing by the door staring at me with his gorgeous grey eyes. "A little privacy Siri."

"Oh, of course." He turns around, his back to me and I laugh before throwing a pillow at him.

"Ok let me rephrase that. Get out Sirius." He turns around to give me the cutest little puppy dog face before walking out of the door closing it behind him. I dress quickly running a brush through my hair before heading to the kitchen to find Sirius already cooking what appears to be beacon. I walk over to him and he smiles before kissing my cheek.

"Hungry?" He offers flipping over the frying beacon; I nod before moving around him to get plates out.

Breakfast was fine, I listened as Sirius talked about his job and what not, but was startled when he asked me where I wanted to go today.

"Um, I don't know." I shrug taking a bite of my toast and Sirius stares unblinking at me. "I was hoping you'd be able to take me to get my inheritance…" I mentally curse as I hear my voice shake at the last bit.

"Oh…yeah, of course I can." His expression is unreadable, his voice bland. I instinctively stiffen. "Anything else? It is your birthday after all." He seems a little more cheerful when saying this, so I ease up.

"I don't know," I smile and take a sip of my orange juice. "Surprise me…"

Twenty minutes later I find myself fearing for my life, speeding down some road on Sirius' motorbike. I tighten my death grip on Sirius and try once more to convince Sirius to let me off.

"Sirius please!" I beg. He laughs at my plea and speeds up. Eventually, Sirius comes to a slow stop. He turns off his bike and removes his helmet before turning back to me with a silly grin.

My first instinct is to get off the death machine and beat the living crap out of Sirius, but when I take off my helmet and look around I'm rendered speechless. We were at what looked to be a small pond; there were trees and ducks on the water. It was quite and completely absent of any other people.

My thoughts of causing Sirius bodily harm were swept away and I stared at the scene before me. I smiled and turned to Sirius who had just finished putting the helmets away. He smiled back and moved toward me to wrap his arms around me from behind.

"Do you like the surprise?" He whispers into my ear. I nod and move closer into his embrace.

The time we spent at the pond was very sweet and almost innocent. There was no one to watch us, no one to judge us as we sat and talked, cuddling together. I felt very at ease there, surrounded by Sirius, I felt safe. But I still had a nagging in the back of my head that wouldn't allow me to feel completely comfortable. If Sirius felt it, he said nothing about it. I did care deeply for Sirius, more than I've cared for anyone, but I couldn't burden him any longer and I just hoped that he would understand.

So with a sad smile I looked into his eyes as we sat by the pond and whispered. "Sirius?" He smiled and kissed the crown of my head to let me know he was listening. "You know I care about you…right?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion for a second.

"Of course Rem…why would you ask something like that?" I shift a little before laying my head back on his chest.

"No reason…" I murmur before twining our fingers together. I sensed that Sirius was still very puzzled but once again he remained silent.

I'm not sure how long we stayed by the pond, maybe thirty minutes maybe three hours. But at some point Sirius had looked down at me and asked if I wanted to leave. I didn't really care either way. Sirius smiled nervously. I don't know why he'd be nervous. Put I didn't have much to time to ponder his abnormal behavior because he was standing and offering me a hand. I took it and followed him to his death machine. This time Sirius went much slower, I was very thank full.

The next stop was the one I'd been thinking about for the last couple of weeks. I didn't know where I was supposed to pick up my inheritance, but apparently Sirius did because in a few minutes we were standing in front of his huge ten story building. There were no signs anywhere, nothing to indicate what the name of the place was or anything. Sirius moved to the front of the building and pulled on the door handle. He must have realized I wasn't following and turning around smiling reassuringly at me, offering his hand to me once more. I shyly took it and followed him in the building.

It was quiet and air conditioned inside, a petite woman was sitting in the front desk, her head bent down over some paper work. She looked up when we approached and greeted us with a smile.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asked flashing us two rows of perfect straight teeth. I didn't really pay attention to their small conversation because I felt kind of nauseous and was trying to keep my breakfast down. So instead I concentrated on the rather large fish tank on the other side of the room. I looked up when I heard Sirius say my name.

"Come on, we have to go to the ninth floor." He said tugging at my hand towards the elevators. We rode the elevators to the ninth floor where we were met by another secretary; she too smiled and asked us if we needed assistance.

"Yes I was told that we needed to speak with a Mr. Flores about an inheritance." I never knew Sirius could sound so…well serious (no pun intended) he was always so goofy and weird around me.

"Oh yes, Mr. Flores is in a meeting right now but if you care to wait it should be over in about twenty minutes." She responded after typing something on the computer. "Can I get your name in the mean time sir?" She asked typing some more on her computer.

"Lupin." The secretary continued to type furiously until finally she looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Remus Lupin?" She looked questioningly to Sirius but he shook his head and pushed me forward. "Oh, hello dear." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Happy birthday." She typed something still looking at me. I smiled timidly back at her.

"Well ok sweetie I have a made an appointment for you after he finishes the meeting he's in right now. You may have a seat until then."

"Thank you." Replies Sirius politely and pushes me toward the waiting area…place…thing.

It was a very _long _twenty minutes, I'll tell you that much. But when I saw several men dressed in business suits exit through double doors to the left of the secretaries' desk I grew nervous again. The men left and a couple of minutes later I heard a male voice come from the secretaries' desk.

"Send the next one in Ms. Reiss." It said calmly. I heard a buzz as the secretary pushed a button on her desk.

"You may go in." She smiled and we got up and went to the door. Sirius opened it letting me enter before him. The office was even bigger than the waiting room; it was well decorated but still seemed too empty. In the middle of the room was a long conference table and standing right in front of it was a tall man in a black suit and blue striped tie.

With a friendly smile the man extended his hand to greet us. "Hello, I'm Mr. Flores, pleasure to meet you."

Sirius took his hand first and nodded. "Sirius Black." He said simply.

"So you must be Mr. Lupin." Flores said cheerfully before taking my hand and giving a firm hand shake which I returned. "Please, have a seat gentlemen." I took my seat next Sirius.

Once we were all seated and 'comfortable' Mr. Flores magically made a yellow folder appear out of no where. "I have here Mr. and Mrs. Lupin's will." He said waving around said will. "I've looked through it, your parents wanted some of their money to go to certain relatives and what not but most of it was left to you and your sister." At this he paused and coughed softly. "Seeing the circumstances I do believe that it now all belongs to you." I nod grimly and look down at my hands. He coughs again. "I also have another will in front of me…your aunt and uncles'." I looked up in shock, not expecting that one bit. "You are their only living relative and-" but I cut him off before he finished.

"What do they have to do with anything?" I was confused and a little angry. Mr. Flores looked taken aback.

"Well your aunt and uncles have passed on…" He looked as confused as I felt at the moment. "Didn't you know?"

I looked to Sirius, but he was looking straight ahead expression once again unreadable. "No," I said quietly. "I didn't."

"Yes well, seeing as how you're their only living relative you inherit what they left behind." He continued shuffling through papers.

"I don't want it." I say sternly. "I want nothing to do with them."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin I know this must be hard for you-" But I wouldn't hear it.

"I don't care, give it to charity, I don't what it." Anger was bubbling within me, getting ready to explode. Sirius must have sensed this because he put his hand on my thigh and grabbed onto it as if expecting me to jump from me seat and pummel the man in front of me. His grip firm, telling me, warning me to keep my calm.

"If that's what you want, I can arrange it." Replied Mr. Flores still shuffling through papers. "Now that we're on the subject, what would you care to do with the rest of the money?" I opened my mouth to reply but suddenly remembered that Sirius was still in the room, watching me. I coughed and Mr. Flores must have gotten the hint. "Mr. Black, if you would please wait out in the waiting room while Mr. Lupin and I discuss this it would be greatly appreciated." Sirius looked like he was about to argue but I touched his arm and looked at him, silently telling him to go, that his presence was not needed, I would be fine without him. Sirius clenched his jaw and left the room without a word.

I take a deep breath and turn to the only other person in the room now. He smiled to me again and opened up another folder. How many of those things did he have? "So, what do you wish to do?"

"I want to go back to school." It was the first thing that came to mind. The man smiled taking out a single sheet of paper from the folder. He nodded for me to continue. "And I'd like to attend a University; I want to be a teacher." Once again he suddenly had a pad and pen in his hands scribbling down everything I said.

"Have you given thought to which school you'd like to attend?" He asked still writing on the pad of paper.

"No, I haven't." I muttered biting my lip.

"Where will you be living?" He asked finally looking up from his writing and raised an eyebrow at me. "On campus perhaps?" I shrugged.

"I don't know." He nodded as if he understood and scribbled some more. "I want to move out of where I am right now." I blurt out as an after thought. "into a small flat or something."

"Where are you living now? I foster home?"

"No," this gets his attention and he stops writing. "I'm living with Sirius right now." I bite my lip at the look he sends me. He looks curiously at me before picking up his pen again.

"Have you told him?" It was more of a rhetorical question. That's why I didn't want Sirius in the room, he knew this.

"No…" I shake my head. He sighs at and stops writing picking up another paper.

"We I guess we should get to work then shouldn't we?" He smiles at me, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Nearly an hour later I immerge from the room followed by Mr. Flores. When Sirius saw me he jumped up from his seat looking relieved. I walk to him and hive him a small hug. It must have been very boring for him to sit out here for so long. "Sorry I took so long." I whisper into his ear as I pull away.

"It's ok." He whispers back with a smile. We both turn to look at Mr. Flores who's still waiting patiently for us.

"Well everything's all done." He smiles to Sirius. "It was a pleasure working with you Mr. Lupin." this of course was directed at me. I nod and shake his hand, Sirius does the same and Mr. Flores leaves, going back to his office.

"Alright Mr. Lupin." I hear Ms. Reiss say. "If you would please sign here," She pushes a clip board with some paper work on it towards me. "Then you are free to go." I walk over and sign where she pointed to. "Alright," she collects the clip board and smiles to us both. "We'll call you in a couple of days Mr. Lupin. Have a nice day."

"You too." We say in unison before heading towards the elevators. Once inside the elevator, it's deathly quiet and a little awkward.

"So…" Sirius breaks the silence. "Why couldn't I stay with you?" I knew the question was coming.

"I don't know." I shrug shifting from one foot to the other. "I guess Mr. Flores thought it was something personal and you should leave." Sirius didn't look entirely convinced. We reached the bottom floor and Sirius headed directly out of the building and to his motorbike. He got on and strapped on his helmet. For a split second I thought he was angry at me, but then I looked at his eyes. They looked worried, and there was a sadness in them that made me cringe. So I got on without complaint, holding on tightly to Sirius as we sped off.

The whole ride to Sirius' place I kept thinking of the look in his eyes. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd caused that sadness. And to think, I still had to tell him I was leaving. Holding on tighter I shuddered and wondered how in the world I was going to break the news to him.

The instant Sirius turned off his bike he took off his helmet and turned to me and grabbed me by the chin, giving me a rough kiss. I pulled back surprised by his actions; he's always been so gentle with me.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" His eyes darted around, never looking at me.

"I feel something wrong between us, like you're keeping something from me. Last night you didn't even sleep in my bed." His eyes finally looked at me, they looked so hurt.

"That's because I have Siri." I mumble, my hands fidgeting. It was now or never. Sirius took my fidgeting hands into his and held them very tightly.

"What is it?" His voice cracked and I almost lost my nerve.

"I'm leaving." With that simple sentence I saw something break within Sirius.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I watched as his eyes slowly welled up with tears that he tried to hide.

"I'm leaving here. I can't burden you any longer. I'm going back to school." I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. Sirius still held my hands in his.

"You can stay here and go to school Rem." I shook my head and turned my head away from him. "You don't burden me, I like your company." I still refuse to look at him. "I like coming home to your smiling face." I sniff involuntarily. Minutes tick by in silence. "Remus…" This time Sirius takes my chin and forces me to look at him. "Does this mean…you don't want a relationship anymore?" I must have taken too long in responding because before I knew it Sirius had let go of me and stormed toward his flat. I blinked in confusion.

I ran after him as he swore, fishing for his keys in his pocket. "Sirius!" I called after him.

"No, no it's ok Remus. I get it now." He yelled back. "I wish I could have seen it sooner."

"Seen what?!" I was perplexed at his actions. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I ran after him.

"This meant nothing to you. You used me…just like everyone before you." He hissed, starting the climb to his flat.

"That's not true!" I didn't bother to swipe the tears running down my face, blurring my vision.

"Right!" he laughed bitterly.

"Sirius I mean it! Please understand!" I screamed as he opened the door to his flat and stormed in. I followed a few steps behind. "Sirius, please I want this to work out!" To my utter horror when I entered the living room I was met by cheers and flashing cameras, balloons and lots of smiling happy faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS!" They all cheered happily. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Lily and James stepped forward but when they noticed my state James backed away and turned to the crowd of people. Lily came closer to me and pulled my into a hug.

"What happened Remus?" She whispered lovingly into my ear.

"Sirius…" I choked out between sobs.

"Oh…he ran in and went straight into his room. I didn't give it a second thought because you came in." She hugged me closer to her. "Come on." She led me around the crowd of whispering and questioning people. She got to Sirius' bedroom and knocked loudly. "Sirius?" She said softly. We didn't get a response. "Sirius please open the door." Still nothing and I let another sob slip out. "Open the fucking door Sirius." Apparently Lily's patience was wearing thin. This time lots of shuffling was heard on the other side and it cracked open a little.

Lily turned to me and gently pushed me to the door. I wiped at my eyes before pushing the door open all of the way and stepping inside, I closed it behind me slowly. I looked up to find Sirius sitting on his bed; he'd taken off his shoes, his head was bent down, and every so often he'd shudder slightly, indicating to me that he was crying, silent tears, and it was my fault.

I went to sit down next to him, but he moved away. It nearly broke my heart when he flinched away from my touch as well.

"Sirius, I never meant to hurt you. You mean more to me than you could ever possibly understand." He remained still. "I know you don't like that I'm leaving, but I don't want you to have to support me any longer. It's not fair."

"I don't mind Rem…" It as the softest of whispers but I heard it as if it had been shouted.

"But I do!" I say placing my hand over his, this time he didn't more to push it away.

"Remus," His voice was back to its normal volume. "I make more than enough to support us both. You can stay here and still go to school. Please stay with me…"

"I'm not breaking up with you Sirius if that's what you think. I was hoping we could still be together." I squeezed his hand lightly.

"But I've grown so use to coming home and having you here." He finally looked up, and when I saw his red swollen eyes I really wished he hadn't. "Remus, this place is too big for one person, please stay. I can take care of you. I'll keep you safe." He moved one of his hands to cup my cheek; I leaned into the gentle caress.

"Sirius, I'm not a child." I shifted closer to him.

"I know you're not…" He said with a smirk. I smiled at this. Even in the most serious of conversations he still manages to throw in a couple of innuendos. "But I still want you to stay here; it would be a lot cheaper if you did." I was about to protest once more but he cut me off. "And if you insist, you can get a part time job and pay rent." He rolled his eyes at this and I sighed at his stubbornness. "I just want you to stay with me." He brought my hand up to his face and kissed each knuckle. I thought over everything he's just told me, and concluded that…Sirius was being very selfish…and that so was I.

"Ok." The light that came to Sirius' eyes sent jolts of electricity through my body. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"Sirius," I began pulling away from him a little. "I have a 'surprise' party waiting for me…I don't think it's wise to keep them waiting for so long. They might get suspicious." Sirius snickered, stood up and pulled me along with him. He gave me one last peck and opened the door stepping into the living room where everyone was still standing around waiting for us. Sirius cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, which was unnecessary everyone was already staring at us as if we'd somehow sprouted a second head.

"So…how about we try that again?" Sirius gave them all a sheepish grin and a laugh erupted in the room. Sirius pushed me towards the door again. Once outside his flat I rolled my eyes and tried to straighten up as best I could.

"This is so weird…" I tell him as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah…but hey! Look at the bright side." He chimes kissing my temple and moving to turn the door knob.

"What?" I ask bemused.

"It's your birthday!" He states matter-of-factly and pushes the door all the way open to a crowd of cheering happy people.

I laugh merrily as they once again greet me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS!" and flashes of cameras go off in my face. Lily and James once again move towards us. Lily pulls me into a big hug and kissing my cheek motherly. While James pats Sirius on the back. I see several other people move to congratulate me, including Dr. Pomphrey the nurses from the hospital, a couple of Sirius' other co-workers and the family next door.

I soon become very over whelmed by it all and frantically search for Sirius to find him just a few feet away. The grin he sends me stretches from ear to ear and I can't help but return it just as enthusiastically. I feel him move to stand next to me. He laces our fingers together giving my hand a squeeze.

I look up and our eyes meet and I somehow know that everything will be alright. Because we have each other and for some reason that's all that matters. People come and go, and every one of them leaves a permanent impression in our lives, be it good or bad, and we just have to remember that we'll pull through it. Because you never know what tomorrow will bring.

_The End_

oooooOOOooooo

**A/N: **Yup, it's finally over. It's been nearly a year and I've finally completed it. I just want to thank all of you who have stuck with me and reviewed this whole time, without you guys I'd be completely lost. (Oh whoa is me) I enjoyed writing this for you guys. I never thought I would finish something like this, but once again I have surprised myself. I hope more than anything that you all liked this. Thanks once again for putting up with me. And I'll see you guys around. :)


End file.
